I'm in Love with the wrong Senshi
by Lady-Dragonguardian
Summary: Usagi tells Mamoru he is not the father of ChibiUsa. Mamoru is crushed. Makoto is having nightmares about her parents and tries to kill herself. Mamoru helps her thru her troubles will this cause a spark? Or will it remain innocent? MamoruMakoto Chp 12.Up
1. Going Home

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other characters and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

-------------------------

"I had to start this story! All of the elements were swirling in my brain"

"Ah, update you have a brain...surprising after all the caffeine you've ingested"

"Ha ha very funny!"

"Anyways, this is my Makoto and Mamoru fic. A quick summary Makoto moved to Italy to go to a world renowned Culinary Arts school. After three years of being away

she is on her way back to Japan, for the birth of Usagi's child and is finally getting homesick."

"So please read and review!"

"Thanks!"

--------------------------

"Here" Makoto groaned and handed the man a set of keys

She was sadly saying goodbye to her love...her 2006 Mazda 6. Black with green lightning bolts.

"Going somewhere?" The dealer asked

"Home" She replied

"Oh where is that?"

"Japan...Tokyo, Japan" She smiled

"Well good luck"

"Thank you"

She walked off and began to think of things she had forgotten.

She didn't renew her lease on her apartment, it was up anyway. Sold back her car. Said goodbye to everyone at the restaurant.

Makoto had finally made it. She spent a year at the Tokyo Culinary Institute and transferred to the Roman Culinary Institute the following year. It was the second best school in the world, of course

The French were first, she also got accepted there, but declined. She like the Italian feel better and she knew a little of the language. So needless to say after a lot of fretting and whining Haruka forced her on the

Jetliner. She knocked herself out with some sleeping medication Ami's mother had prescribed her. After she left, that was for the most part the last she had seen of her friends. She had been back one time and that was for Usagi's wedding almost a full three years ago. Haruka and Michiru stopped by a few months ago during Michiru's tour. They had to see where she was working. Makoto easily landed a job at one of Rome's, "hot spots" a five star restaurant, called Zeus' Palace. She thought it was very fitting, it was right on the Mediterranean. Haruka and Michiru didn't even recognize her. That had always been Makoto's complaint, she was the youngest of the Inner Senshi, and she had grown the tallest the quickest and most definitely had "matured" in other areas faster but had never really filled out into her legs and hips. Now was a different story she could finally look Haruka in the eyes, which was her ultimate goal and really filled out. She even did a swimsuit shoot for the Menu at the restaurant. She had also dyed her hair. A dark blonde with Champagne Blonde highlights, her and her roommate had given it a whirl, she thought she'd be making a midnight run to the drugstore for more dye to fix it, but needless to say she fell in love. And even cut a lot of it off, it always got in the way when she cooked, so what else was she to do? She hadn't talked too anyone much, Minako called quite often as did Usagi. Ami was in Germany at Medical school, Rei was taking care of the temple and her Grandfather was ill. Hotaru was in school and Haruka and Michiru never stopped. Mamoru had finished up his degree in Tokyo to be with Usagi he even switched his Major so he could get out quicker, Business Administration, he and Motoki were in business together they co-owned the three star restaurant "The Crown." They promised her a high paying job if she came back, really what they needed was a good chef. She was glad she was going back and also glad she had centered her cooking in the Japanese Style, the only one in her class, of course 3/4 did Italian and the others did French, her heart belonged in Japan and so did her stomach. She also had taken up Kendo from a local trainer. Running up and down the Italian mountain sides had really gotten her in shape, now she dreaded going back to busy Tokyo she feared not being able to keep up the pace she was at. She sighed and looked at the large, monstrous, evil metal plane ahead of her. She tensed up took a breathe and got on board. She hoped to get back before Usagi had her baby and Rei had called to say she was getting some bad readings and there had been a few youma disurbancesm, this gave her mind a reason to leave. In Rome she had found her femininty, personality, individuality and herself but now Kino Makoto was going home.  
--------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Please I love reading comments, flames whatever you wanna give! Again thanks!

-Lady-D


	2. Swimsuit Model? Homeless Mamo?

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other characters and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

-----------------------------------

"Another chapter!"

"Ha Applause are in order!"

"Ha ha, I'll take a cookie thanks!"

"M&M or Oatmeal"

"Oatmeal...any raisins?"

"Oh sure"

"Thanks"

"Anyway thanks for the comments!"

"R & R"

----------------------------------

Makoto got off the plane a little unsteady.

"Landing is most definitely the worst part of the flying experience...believe me" She muttered to herself

She grabbed her luggage, and got on her cell phone to call Haruka and tell her she was back. Haruka was picking her up with Michiru. She didn't want to make a big deal of it.

From what she gathered, Ami came back a couple of months ago to start her residency at Tokyo General with her mom, so now all the Senshi would be together again.

"Hey!"

"Hey gal, where are you at?"

"Getting my luggage, I'll be down in a minute"

"Oh I forgot to ask did you get my other stuff I sent?"

"Yup...why so many knifes?"

Makoto laughed

A week prior to leaving she had sent all her cooking appliances to Japan, they wouldn't allow her to bring a cutlery set on the plane.

She walked down still on the phone, searching for Haruka and Michiru.

Haruka smiled. She brought the whole crew with her.

"You'll never recognize her" Michiru laughed. Haruka shushed her,

"I still don't see you" Makoto sighed

Just as that was said, Hotaru spotted her.

"MAKO!" Hotaru squealed running and hugging the tall brunette

"Hey kido" she laughed

Makoto looked up just to see a swirl of raven and blonde colored hair, they all fell down. Makoto gasped in the entangled group of bodies and stood up.

"Hey guys" She laughed as she tried to pry Minako and Rei off.

She managed to walk down the rest of the hallway to greet the others.

"Oh my, when they said nine months they meant nine months" Makoto smiled and hugged Usagi

"I'm glad your back" Usagi smiled sweetly

"Yeah, we need someone who can cook!" Yaten replied

Obviously the Starlight's had returned, she didn't know that.

"Lord Woman! I'm going to go to Rome if I come back looking like this" Minako laughed as she pointed to Makoto legs, arms and stomach. Makoto blushed.

Motoki walked over to her and gave her a hug

"Considered our proposition?" He asked looking hopefully at Mamoru

"Sure I'll do it"

"YES!" The two men screamed

"HA! I'll bet now we'll be a four or even five star!" Mamoru laughed

"Yeah especially if we do a menu cover like the one Makoto did in Rome" Motoki laughed as again Makoto turned a deep shade of crimson.

"At the restaurant she worked at she was co-head chef. They needed a new "feel" to make it more of an attraction, they were on the Mediterranean and wanted model to sport a swimsuit on the cover and back.

They couldn't find what they wanted. Until Makoto walked in donning a halter top and shorts one afternoon." Haruka explained

Flashback

_"Hey Makoto" Cy the owner smiled_

_"What?" She asked grimacing_

_"Want to do us a favor?" Michael laughed_

"They gave me a blank check, so I went down to a store and picked up a swimsuit no big deal" Makoto shrugged

"EXCEPT! It was a string bottom and a deep low cut v halter top, with the Italian flag on both" Motoki laughed

"HA...yeah. I've got one somewhere" she starting digging in her backpack

"Here it is!" She yelled

Minako grabbed it, growling

"WOAH!" the group stared

"I was on a billboard too" Makoto laughed

The front cover was Makoto completely cover in water, lying on her side in front of the ocean on the beach and the back had her looking up at the camera climbing out of a pool. Both pictures showed off her "most desirable" areas. As the cameraman put it.

"How about I go to the guys' restaurant and cook you guys something up? I'm working on some new champagne truffles tha..."

"LET US GO!" Usagi laughed

"Ah there's the old Usagi we know and love" Mamoru laughed and put it arm around his wife, who Makoto noticed she shrugged it off.

---------------------------------------

"Makoto why?" Minako groaned lying on the floor of the restaurant, along with everyone else.

"What?" Makoto laughed

"I have to go to a shoot tomorrow, I'm not going to be able to fit in anything"

They all laughed

"Um...guys..." Usagi stared coming out of the restroom

"Yes?" Haruka asked

"I think my water just broke"

Pandemonium ensued

--------------------------------------

Three days had gone by. Usagi's labor went quickly and she had a girl, seven pounds seven ounces.

"Ready to go?" Mamoru smiled and wheeled her out of the hospital.

"Bye guys" Minako yelled. All the Senshi were there to help the couple with anything they might need.

They all waved.

"Moving in nicely?" Haruka asked

"Oh yeah" Makoto nodded

"When are you planning on getting a car?" Michiru laughed

"Oh it should be here by the end of the week" Makoto smiled

Haruka looked puzzled

"The dealer was wiring the money into my account for the car, I told him I was sending him money instead. He shipped it out yesterday" She laughed

Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Need any help?"

"Nah I'm pretty much done...not a lot in it yet!" She laughed

"All my kitchen stuff, a mattress, and a few candles b/c the electricity isn't on yet."

"That is a huge apartment" Haruka laughed

"Well, it has a bug kitchen which is what I was going for"

"True, true"

"Where are you off too?"

"The Cemetery...need to drop off this rental car though, might go tomorrow..."Makoto smiled

"Haven't been since Usagi's wedding..."Mako trailed off

Michiru and Haruka nodded

"See you later"

"Tell them we said hello and best regards" Makoto cracked a small grin

"Wanna run again with me tomorrow morning?" Mako called after Haruka

"If the weathers alright"

"Alright"

Makoto said her quick goodbyes and jumped in the car and drove the rental place, and dropped the car off, good thing it was only a block away from her apartment complex. She looked up at the sky it was turning black.

------------------------------------

The next morning

"Only Me" Makoto laughed out loud to herself

She was running in the park during a lightning storm, which of course didn't bother her any. Haruka needless to say canceled on her. She flipped on her weatherproofed iriver mp3 player and ran.

Humming along to her favorite song, Makoto wasn't paying any attention and crashed into something, or someone.

"I'm so sorry, must have spaced out for a minu...Mamoru?" Makoto asked while lying sprawled out on the ground

"I'm sorry Makoto" Mamoru stated and gave her a hand

"What are you doing out here?" She asked

"I should ask you the same thing"

"Usagi kicked me out..."

"What!"

"Yeah, she gave me five minutes to pack some of my stuff before she called the cops, Seiya's there now."

"I don't understand"

"She and him are together now...from what I gather they've never really separated"

"Makoto...I don't know what to do...I've got no family...and no where to go..."He looked as if he would collapse any minute

"How long have yoy been out here?"

"A few hours"

"Mamoru...come with me"

"Hm?"

"Mamoru, you and I both know I have no family and no one currently living with me, you can stay till you get things worked out"

"Do you have enough space?"

"Ha, I've got three extra bedrooms" She laughed

"Why?"

"I wanted a big kitchen... I live in the apartment complex right next to Haruka and Michiru's house"

"But that costs a fortune per month, I wouldn't want to intrude"

"I've got it paid till sometime two years from now...saved a few pay checks"

"Well if you don't care"

She shook her head

"Sorry don't have a car yet"

"I do...dunno if I have my keys though"

He flipped open one of his suitcases, they both went through his belongings and bumped heads. Both turning wildly red, when he looked right down her shirt.

"Sorry about that" He cringed

She rolled her eyes and shrugged

"Ah here"

"I'll run home"

"No, it's raining"

She gave him a look

"Jupiter or not your getting in the car" He laughed

She conceited

"Fine"

------------------------------------

"Here home sweet...well apartment" She chuckled and opened the door

"Wow this is huge"

"Told you" She laughed and closed the door behind him

"Take your pick" She motioned to the bedrooms

"I'm sleeping in here until the turn on the electricity, your welcome I've got another air matress" She flopped down in the living room, expecting him to slink into a bedroom

"Nah, I'll keep you company"

"I know what it's like to live alone" He smiled

"Ah...ok...sure...the mattress is in the hallway closet" She pointed

"Hope you have some serious lung capacity" Makoto grinned

"Oh I do, I can hold my breathe forever and multi task" He laughed

She rolled her eyes

"Ah ha!" She heard him exclaim

"AH!"

"What?" She rounded the corner, to see him fighting with the mattress that was slowly filling up with air, while he and it were in the closet.

"Ah, that's where that thing went, I started to blow that one up and put it away"

"Help" He gasped

"Here" She couldn't quit laughing

They both heard a knock at the conjoining door.

"I didn't know I had neighbors" Makoto sighed

She walked to the door with Mamoru opened it

"WHAT!" Both parties exclaimed

"Makoto?"

"Minako?"

"Motoki?"

"Mamoru?"

"Wait? You guys...wait a minute..."Makoto started

"YOU CAN'T TELL LUNA...LORD SHE WOULD KILL ME" Minako exclaimed

"Don't worry" Mamoru smiled

"Uh...Mamoru...I think your in the wrong place" Motoki gave him a funny look

"No No!" Mako and Mamo yelled

"Usagi has gone hormonal and kicked him out, and invited Seiya to stay"

"Ah...ok"

"That makes sense"

"So what did Luna say?"

"Ah yeah, you weren't here!"

"Yes..."

"Luna said no relationships..."

"Why?"

While the girls blabbered the guys decided to chat as well.

"Mako eh?" Motoki grinned

"What? No no"

"Oh you just happened to choice one of the hottest girls in the group, who just might be single and live ALONE"

"Listen Motoki...it's not like that..."Mamoru trailed off

"I was only kidding...about you and her anyways" He laughed

They started eavesdropping on Minako and Makoto's conversation.

"So WE can't have a relationship until we figure out what is causing these disturbances...but Usagi can sleep with two guys, kick the father of her child out, and leave him in the rain..."

"No offense" Makoto glanced and smiled at Mamoru who shrugged

"Exactly"

"So you two are an item I presume?"

"Oh yeah...for about six months"

"Ha I figured...so that's who you were...well when I tried to call a couple of weeks ago" Minako blushed

"Well I told you I was busy"

"Very much so" The girls started to laugh uncontrollably

"Women..."Motoki sighed

Mamoru just stared at Makoto. Yeah sure he'd had a crush on her before all the nonsense about him and Usagi started...and maybe even after...they had so much in common and she tended to be much more mature than the other girls, except Ami who he couldn't converse with at all. Maybe it's because they had similar lives?

"So Makoto my friend, I guess you doing that is just payback when I called you at the restaurant...oh when was that...three months ago?"

"Ah! I completely forgot about that!"

The two men stood puzzled.

"Since the dirt is out, I called Makoto at the restaurant, asking the usual questions. SO I call, it rings forever, finally I hear a click, Makoto here meant to turn off the phone but instead turned on the speakerphone."

"Hey I was so drunk I was grabbing hold of the ground the prevent from falling off the earth" Makoto laughed

"So needless to say, I got to well hear a show"

"What was his name again? Oh yeah Leonardo I heard that often"

Makoto rolled her eyes

"That doesn't even count, What happens in Rome stays in Rome"

Alas, for Makoto it really didn't count. The one thing she didn't find in Rome was of all things, love. Yeah there were a few guys, a few one night stands when she partied too much or just felt like it, but never anything serious. She couldn't find the right one.

"Maybe I'm too picky" Makoto half laughed

"Nah, just waiting on Mr. Sweep-you-off-your-feet" Minako grinned and grabbed and kissed Motoki.

"So why did you all knock?" Mamoru asked

"Oh, we heard all kind of ruckus and then a yell and then laughing"

"Ah, genius here got himself caught in an inflatable mattress" Makoto chuckled

"SO...where are you two sleeping." The sly goddess of love asked

"The living room" They blurted in unison

"TOGETHER?"

"On two separate beds" Mako stated

"Ah ok"

"Well I'm sleepy"

"Yeah me too"

"I'll come down in the morning to take a really good look at the place"

"You don't have to come in for another week" Motoki said

"Yeah, but I want to see it in action"

"Ah right" Motoki nodded

"Night" Motoki winked at Mamoru who couldn't help but roll his eyes

The door shut

"They would make a nice couple" Motoki smiled

"Yeah, never happen though"

"True"

------------------------------------

Well another chapter down! Hope you liked it! Again I appreciate any input! Thanks for reading! Please Review!

-Lady-D


	3. Fears Revisited

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other characters and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!-

-----------------------------------------

"Yes! Another chapter!"

"Thanks to everyone!"

"I'm getting some great reviews and advice! via email!"

"It is much appreciated"

"You all get cookies!"

"Anyways, please R & R"

--------------------------------------

_Beep...Beep...Beep...BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Makoto stirred slightly, grabbing a hold of the arm that was in the top of her shirt, slightly laughing and moving it around her waist and pulling it closer. Her eyes shot open.

"What the FU.." She started

Mamoru sat up and blushed.

"I'm sorry Mako...habit"

She blushed, and nodded.

"Oh crap" Makoto was referring to the beeping

"What is it?"

"My communicator"

"Which is?"

"I'm not sure"

The two searched for a few minutes finally finding it, in a box.

"Makoto here" She said flipping it open

"Finally, sheesh" Haruka laughed

"Sorry it was with my stuff"

"Anyways, Usagi's calling an emergency meeting."

"When?"

"Now"

"NOW? It's like three in the morning"

"Figures" Mamoru groaned

"Do you have someone there with you?" Haruka stared trying to move her head around Makoto's

"Yeah, Mamo's here" She half smirked

"WHAT!"

"Usagi kicked him out yesterday and left him in the rain, And since where both orphaned and I've got three extra bedrooms he's staying here till they work things out"

"Ah...this doesn't have anything to do with the Starpricks does it?"

"Seiya's there now" Mamoru poked his head in the communicator

"Hey Mamoru" Michiru laughed in the background

"I'll kick his a..."

"Nah let Mamoru do it" Makoto laughed

"Well ladies I'll be over at...wait I'm assuming it's at Rei's?" Makoto finished

"Yup see you then Mako" Haruka nodded

Makoto flipped the communicator lid down

"Thanks by the way" Mamoru smiled as she turned around ending up right in his face. They both stared in each others eyes, starting to lean closer, when she assumed Minako banged at the door.

"Coming" Makoto growled

"_What were we about to do?" She thought_

Mamoru turned

_"Lord...I wonder what I did when I was asleep, great I probably...they are nice though...wait what am I doing!...I think I'm in love with her...no I can't be...just one night?..I mean come on...that would be nonsense...I need to talk to someone...anyone..."He growled at himself and went to change_

"A meeting!" Minako wailed and burst into the room.

"Hi to you too" Mako laughed

"Ready?"

"Uh...I guess" Makoto looked down, she had on her tight black karate gi pants, and a green wife beater, a little low cut for her taste, but it was just a Senshi meeting. She readjusted her shirt and started to blush at the thought Mamoru.

"Sure" She laughed. Minako was still in her orange pajamas.

"Coming!" She hollered at Mamo

"Hold on I'll drive!" He ran into the room half clothed

"Okay" He smiled as he pulled the shirt on over his head

Makoto put on her flip-flops and walked out, grabbing her keys and shutting the door. The three companions walked down the stairs and out to his car. Before Mamoru could start the engine they all heard a cackle followed by a loud boom.

"Fabulous" Mako smirked

"Minako, get on your communicator and get a hold of the other Senshi" Mamoru demanded. Minako nodded

Michiru and Haruka came rushing over, along with a half asleep Hotaru.

"Can't even get out of the driveway" Hotaru laughed

"Shall we?" Mamoru led the way. Makoto rolled her eyes, throwing her sandals in his car. They all went chasing after him.

"Who do you think you are?" Makoto laughed catching up to him

"Hm?"

"Trying to out run us..."Haruka caught up on the other side

"Now ladies I'm not..." Their fun was cut of by a large white energy ball hurling towards them. They all ducked

Two youma appeared

Mamoru gave the "look".

"Well then let's do it" Haruka yelled

"Venus Crystal Power Make up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make up!"

"Uranus Planet Power Make up!"

"Neptune Planet Power Make up"

"Saturn Planet Power Make up!"

The wind started to blow.

"Dammit!" Makoto screamed

"What?" Minako replied

"I need a hair bow" She growled her hair starting to blow in her face

They all chuckled

"Shall we?" Mamoru laughed

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Uranus space sword blast!"

The youma merely scoffed at the two attacks, shrugging them off as if nothing had happened. The Senshi stood frozen.

"What?" Haruka said, her mouth open

One of the youma snickered, throwing a small ball at them. It started to smoke.

"Kick it aw..." Was all Minako managed to get out

The world started to spin, then all went black.

They all collapsed.

----------------------------

A young four year old Kino Makoto stood at a window of an airport. Her aunt smiled as her uncle ruffled her hair.

"Told you they were coming back today" Her uncle mused

The small girl tottled over to the landing bay to watch from outside despite the rain, her relatives came along.

"There it is" Her aunt pointed out the mechanical device carrying her parents.

People suddenly starting screaming. Makoto looked around. She heard her aunt and uncle gasp, her aunt burying her head in her uncles' chest. The small child looked up to see the plane was smoking. Thinking this happened often she continued to smile, her parents were coming home.

Her aunt bent down and hugged her, trying to force her head into her shoulder as the plane crashed. Makoto stared. Flames, screams, sirens.

A few hours later, small Mako still stared. She watched as the flames were being put out and men were carrying large pieces of what appeared to be charcoal and putting them on stretchers. This confused her.

"Auntie...why are those men putting those pieces of burnty things in the ambulancey?"

Her aunt smiled through tearful eyes.

"Aw...it's nothing sweetie"

Makoto continued her practice.

A few days later. Makoto was puzzled supposedly her parents were coming home, but they weren't here yet. She heard a knock at the door and ran. Her uncle opened it.

"Mr. Kino, we found their remains...there at the city morgue, if you would like to come down and...try to identify them"

"Mr. Policeman...when are my parents coming home?" She asked tugging on his pant leg

The police officer smiled sweetly and bent down and swallowed hard.

"Sweetie...your parents aren't coming home"

Makoto looked at him, her eyes welling up with tears.

Her parents were gone.

-----------------------------

Makoto shot up. Completely drenched in a cold sweat, breathing hard, and tears in her eyes.

"You're awake" Rei smiled and put her hand on Mako's head

"You alright?"

"Uh...where are we?"

"My temple...we found you guys"

"Um...I'm gonna take a walk...I think..."

"Okay, do what ever you've gotta do"

Makoto got up and walked towards the door. She looked over and saw Michiru sobbing, Haruka trying to comfort her. Minako wrapped up with Ami, and Mamoru in the corner. They all stared for a second.

She slipped out the door.

All the emotions she had buried long ago, just came flooding back. It was raining.

"Ironic" She said out loud

She stared up at the sky and screamed as loud as she possibly could and hit her knees, mud splashing her everywhere. Inside the Senshi started to go out. Mamoru stopped them.

"No...I know what she's going through, we need to leave her alone for a little while. Let her think." They nodded

"You think her vision was about..."Haruka started

"Most definitely" Mamoru cut in

"No denying it...she buried it. Like me. It eventually has to come to the surface, just wish for her sake it would have happened under different circumstances"

Makoto realized the cemetery was only a block away through the woods. She stood up. She had no shoes, but didn't care. Makoto started to run.

Mamoru stared out the window.

"You can't run Makoto...I tried" He stated walking out the door.

"You wanna come? I may need help" Mamoru asked Haruka and Rei

Haruka looked down at Michiru and Hotaru who were asleep.

"I'll keep an eye on them" Ami said still pretty much holding Minako

"Where are Usagi and Seiya?" Haruka asked

Mamoru had explained the situation the everyone, so it didn't get out of control.

Rei huffed

"We better go" Mamoru said

"Where to?"

"She'll go where I went"

"Which would be?" Rei asked

"The cemetery"

"Any ideas which plot it is?" Haruka posed

"Well considering it's pouring the rain, I doubt too many people will be muddling about in a cemetery at five in the morning."

They hopped in Rei's vehicle and drove off.

-----------------------------------

Makoto emerged from the woods, soaked to the bone, and plastered with mud. She almost laughed at the thought of someone seeing her. She meandered around, delaying the inevitable.

"Ah ha!" Haruka muttered as she spotted Makoto. They slowly got out of the car.

"Just sit here for awhile...if she needs us, we'll go if not then we'll sit it out"

"You act as though you've had a lot of experience at this" Rei stated

"...first hand experience...losing family members is always hard, losing your parents even harder, losing them before your in Elementary school...I can't even imagine"

They watched as she continued to wander.

"What was that stuff?" Haruka asked

"Ami has no clue, what ever it is, it brings out all your greatest fears...all of them."

"Meaning...they're trying to make.."

"Us incompetent...so odds are they'll attack again to make sure everyone has had a dose" Rei finished

"I think she's got the nerve to do it now" Mamoru pointed as Makoto started to approach a gravestone.

Mako stood in front of a headstone. Dropped to her knees, and of all things started sob uncontrollably, something that neither of the trio had ever seen, yes maybe a few shed tears but not this.

She pounded her fists on the dirt.

"YOU LEFT ME!" She shouted

"You left me all alone! You said you would ALWAYS be there, but you weren't!" Mamoru and the girls just watched, not wanting to intervene.

"You left me...left...I saw you leave...I didn't even get to say goodbye..." She continued to shout and strike her hands on the wet dirt.

"Think it's time to talk?" Haruka asked

"Let me go..."

"Are you sure?" Rei asked

"Yes"

He moved towards her.

"Makoto"

She stopped and turned around to look at him. Mud covered, tears rolling down her face. She started to walk away.

"I know what it's like Mako..." She stopped

"I know what it feels like, to feel like you're all alone..." She again started to walk off

"You're one of the bravest souls I know...four years old...I honestly don't know how you handled it, as well as you did"

"I was nine, don't remember much of the crash, or my parents for that matter...I also know that's why you fight as hard as you do, same as me. You can't stand the thought of losing another person you've grown attached too. I also know that's why its so hard to get you into a relationship, you're afraid they'll leave you, just like your parents did" By this time, Rei had a few tears of her own, and Haruka was sniffing, trying not to show it.

Makoto said nothing, but turned around at least.

Mamoru reached out as she collapsed in his arms, sobbing.

"I didn't want them to leave...I didn't..." She continued to cry on his shoulder. That is when Mamoru realized.

_"I'm in love with the wrong Senshi" He smiled and led her to the car_

------------------------------------------

HA! Short but sweet! Any who. I'll be starting a Nephrite Makoto fic, in a few days! I've had some emails requesting one, so I'll bump it up! Thanks for all the comments and thanks for reading! Please review!

-Lady-D


	4. Migoto Musha

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other characters and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

----------------------------

"Hehe...another..."  
"Fine...fine...we'll see how long this keeps up"  
"I want to thank...coffee for all my progress...without you I would be nothing"

"Ah and too my reviewers:

Elara- You made my week! That was so sweet! I'd admire your writing so much and you like mine! That is just fabulous in its self! And yes I personally like giving Haruka and Rei and even Michiru caring personalities, I believe they are caring, just show it in a different way...thanks so much! ;)

Cris, 1746, Lunadoragon, Clemen & Eternal Lady- Thanks I'm so glad you all liked it! I also added more hesaid/shesaid!

mystlady- Yes! I am actually currently writing a Haru/Mako fic, I'm planning on getting the first few chapters up by early July! Thanks!

"Thanks you guys! please read and review!"  
----------------------------  
"I think I'm going to walk back" Makoto muttered before entering the car  
"You can't! It's raining, and you're already soaked to the bone" Rei cried  
"I'll be fine, I'm a big kid" Makoto smirked  
"Besides, I'll be there with her" Mamoru grinned  
Makoto stared at him  
"Fine suit yourselves, just don't get lost" Haruka stated  
The two nodded and watched as they drove off  
"You didn't have to come...I like storms"  
"Ah I can tell..."  
They started to walk  
"Thanks by the way"  
"For?"  
"For letting me throw a fit...and not dragging me away...oh and all kinds of things"  
They stopped under a tree. The rain still falling heavily. Mamoru was staring into her eyes, making Mako a little uncomfortable.  
"You don't seem very upset about Usagi and Seiya" Makoto shyly asked  
Mamoru laughed  
"That's the thing, I don't understand why not. At this point I should be sitting at home in the dark, thinking about the past and present...and future"  
"And? Why aren't you?" She began walking again  
"Because Makoto, I believe my heart lies with another woman..."  
She slowly turned  
"How you and Usagi are meant to be.." Makoto trailed off  
"Do you remember when Setsuna said "All life has two different paths"...Mako Usagi doesn't even know if she is going to put me down as the father of our baby..."  
"WHAT!"  
He sighed  
"I left to go out on business for two weeks...when I came back Usagi told me she'd found out she was pregnant..."  
"It was only in her ninth month that I was informed that the Starlight's had returned when I was away, and stayed in my home."  
"What are you getting at?"  
"Mako...if it really were my child Usagi would have been three weeks past due...which doesn't happen often, that and Ami said she was right on schedule and when you came back she had just entered her ninth month...meaning I can't be the father. I wasn't even home."  
Makoto stared mouth ajar.  
"So that means..."  
"Who ever she puts on the birth certificate...that will determine the future"  
"So the future we went to is the one where she puts you down as the father..."  
"Exactly"  
"So who's this girl you've found already?"  
"Well...why don't we find out" He smiled  
Mamoru leaned in and kissed Makoto on the mouth, he almost flinched expecting a slap or punch or something, but to his surprise she kissed him back. She felt him trying to pry open her mouth with his tongue so she obliged.  
He flinched when he felt a small jolt of electricity surge through both of their bodies.  
"Sorry" She muttered their lips and tongues still entangled  
She broke the kiss, both of them nearly gasping.  
_"Hot damn..." He thought to himself_  
"Oh lord...I just kissed you...your married...and have a kid...I'm going to me murdered you realize this..."  
"Not unless you tell everyone" He smiled  
"True I suppose"  
"So" He started noticing she was turning a deep shade of crimson  
"Was that your doing? With the electricity?"  
"Ah" She laughed  
"That happens sometimes, it's really great when it happens in bed..." She stopped catching herself  
"I'm sure you are...I MEAN I'M SURE IT IS..."  
She started chuckling as the grown man started to blush  
"I can make it happen on command, seems that ever since Galaxia were starting to get in touch with our powers better"  
"Oh really? Well then I am your humble test dummy" He grinned as he leaned in for another kiss, backing her into a tree. She was the first one to try and probe this time. He kindly let her. His hand wandered making their way to her hips, he pulled her towards him so they touched.  
"Hallelujah...I'm finally kissing and touching a woman...with curves" He accidently muttered out loud. He starting kissing down her neck as she ran her hands through his hair, she pulled him back up for another passionate kiss. He let out a slight growl. As he started kissing down her neck trying to go lower.  
She separated them.  
"We had better get back before someone finds us" She laughed  
"I guess..." He made a puppy dog face  
She rolled her eyes.  
She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a plane fly over head. She nearly jumped into Mamoru's arms.

"I thought you were over planes?"

"Not anymore..."

-----------------------------

They strolled up to the temple. Both of them quietly slipping into the room so not to wake anyone.

Makoto bumped in to Haruka

"You look like hell, go to sleep" Haruka laughed ruffling the younger woman's hair.

Makoto nodded.

Mamoru grabbed the tall blonde.

"Have you seen Usa?" He asked

Haruka sighed

"She went out with Seiya to a party...she left Chibi-Usa at her moms, they've been out since about two..."Rei stated

"What? Then why was she calling a meeting?" He asked

"To see if anyone wanted to watch the baby.." Haruka added

"No way..." Mako gaped

"Yup...they're still out and her mom still has her" Minako shrugged

"Well that's most definitely responsible..." Mamoru growled

"Anyone laying here?" Makoto laughed motioning at the spot next to Minako and Haruka

"Nope feel free to crash" Haruka chuckled

"Why thank you" Makoto flopped down in between them

Haruka motioned at Mamoru, the tall blonde got up and walked out with him. Kissing the sleeping Michiru on the head before leaving.

"Feeling better?" Mako asked

"Some...you?" Minako inquired

"Some...couldn't get any worse"

"Know that feeling..." Minako paused

"What's on your mind?" Mako quirked

"You always know...do you think I should tell Motoki? I mean, he's been out shopping at several jewelry stores for rings and..."

"You were spying?"

"No no merely...following" Minako laughed

"Anyways, I mean if we ever do get engaged, hell married. What am I suppose to keep telling him?"

"I have a thought...take it or leave it. Why don't you "show" him? If Motoki is still Motoki he'll think you're nuts if you stroll in and proclaim to be Sailor Venus" Mako shrugged at the end

"I think you're right...I'll do it..." Minako begrudgingly agreed

"I think you would feel better, that and I think he knows, or at least is putting two-and-two together"

Minako nodded in agreement.

"Are you two busy at the moment?" Makoto asked breaking the unusual silence

"Nah" both Rei and Minako replied

"Wanna come out back with me a sec?"

The two shrugged and nodded

The three women moved out back.

"I've got a question...have your powers been oh I don't know acting up or anything recently?"

"Well here's the weird thing I've noticed, our Senshi powers are decreasing" Michiru stated

"Yup" Mamoru said stepping outside with Haruka to see what everyone was talking about

"Especially when you and Makoto hit the youma full force and nothing happened" Minako put in standing next to Haruka

"Odds are it's because you as Senshi are no longer fully united" Artemis butted in

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked

"Think for a moment...Makoto was in Italy, Ami in Germany and Michiru and Haruka on tour internationally. The rest of you were in school. Now we have the "Seiya Usagi" problem on our hands and a group of youma trying to scare you out of fighting." He finished

"I think he's right, think for a moment. Right after Chaos was defeated; we were as close as humanly possible. We had escaped death again and defeated the strongest evil in existence…" Mamoru trailed

"And that's when our powers were the strongest" Michiru sighed

"Well how can we fix it?" Haruka asked

"I'm not really sure...this has never happened before, so of course it is only a guess" Artemis finished

"Well right now I think we should worry about the Youma and their new "weapon", at least for now" Rei stated

"Agreed"

Makoto noticed something out of the corner of her eye. And slowly walked down the hill towards the forest. She turned around motioning them on.

Mako saw three youma gathered at the beginning of the woods

"Youma" She mouthed to them

Minako ran up to the temple to retrieve the others.

Makoto crept up to the group

"Let's wait for everyone this time" Haruka chuckled

Usagi ran up to the group, out of breathe.

"Hi...Hi...guys"

They stared at her

"About time Odango" Rei rolled her eyes

"Aw...but I was out, I didn't mean too be late...well sort of anyways"

Mamoru was shooting daggers at her. Makoto shifted feeling a bit uncomfortable, in between the two lovers, well former lovers.

"Where is OUR daughter?" Mamoru shot

"MY daughter is at my Mother's" Usagi shot back leaning around Makoto who was pleading the other Senshi to get involved.

They continued bickering

"GUYS!" Ami shouted, making everyone stop and look

"The youma are coming this way..." She looked at the ground timidly

"Senshi Transform!" Usagi shouted

"Mercury Crystal Power Make up!"

"Venus Crystal Power Make up!"

"Mars Crystal Power Make up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make up!"

"Neptune Planet Power Make up!"

"Uranus Planet Power Make up!"

"Moon Eternal Make up!"

Hotaru took one look at the youma and surprisingly fled.

"Hotaru!" Neptune yelled starting to run after the young girl. Haruka grabbed her and shook her head

"Where are the Stars?" Minako yelled

"They...won't fight" Usagi responded

"What?" Rei asked just as she was hit by a beam of energy

"Mars!" Mercury rushed to her aid

"Hello Senshi my name is Kigi...I will be your destroyer this evening.." The youma grinned

"Bring it" Haruka smirked

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The attacks hit the Youma dead on.

"HA!" Uranus laughed

"Ha indeed" The voice called

"I believe that tickled...some" The youma laughed leaving the Senshi bewildered

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Again the attacks had no effect

"What is up with this?" Venus gapped

Mercury was determined to find a weakness, she continued scanning "Kigi" for anything.

"Jupiter!" Mercury called

Makoto whipped around

"Lightning! It's weakness is lightning!"

"Fabulous" Jupiter muttered

Uranus turned.

"Michi dear care to make our little friend even more of a lightning rod?" Uranus smiled

"Not at all"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" The ball of water splashed against the youma drenching him.

"Ha! Trying to drown me now?" The youma continued to taunt

"Leg up?" Uranus offered

"Ha sure" Jupiter ran at the slightly taller Senshi who heaved her in the air

"Double Supreme Thunder Dragon!" She gathered and sent the two massive creatures sailing towards the youma who easily laughed side stepped them.

"It seems you're not all here Jupiter" He laughed

Mako growled.

"Think you know my weakness eh? I know all of yours..."

Jupiter charged at him, right before she hit him. She froze and fell backwards. There in front of her was her mother.

"Hehe knew that would stop you" He continued to taunt

"Focus" Mako murmured to herself. She stood up as he turned into her father. She closed her eyes and hit him with everything she could muster. They all heard a crack.

"Think you can beat me at my own game huh?" She continued to stare at him

"Try this on for size" He chuckled and threw another small ball

"Oh shi..." Uranus started to mutter before collapsing as the smoke quickly took hold.

-----------------------------------

Poor Makoto, she went to her parents' funeral when she was four...now she was at another. Her aunt had died two days ago. Makoto figured it was some family curse or something. She was ten years old and had lost her, grandparents on her dad's side, her parents and now her aunt. All in seven years.

The young girl assumed it was a nice funeral, at least as nice as a funeral could be. Her aunt and uncle had been trying for years to have a child, last year the doctors found the cause. A tumor had been growing in one of her ovaries. Her aunt finally died after a one year struggle with Ovarian cancer. It had to be one of the most depressing things Mako had ever witnessed. Her aunt Aiko going from a beautiful young women with enough energy to run a marathon in a half, to end up with no hair, weak and unable to do anything by herself. Her uncle Kazuto thanked her for being around, he knew without her helping around the house he wouldn't have been able to manage. Makoto started to live in the apartment adjacent to her aunt and uncles a year before. They always checked on her. Now a year later, she noticed Kazuto acting strangely, he and his close friend Sakano had purchased the large apartment complex they lived in. He made him sign an agreement that if anything should happen to him, Makoto would always have her apartment rent free. Sakano agreed without dispute he liked Mako and after all she had gone through, deserved at least that. After her aunts Life Insurance policy cleared he put all of the money in Makoto's already large trust fund. Now he was at the lawyers finalizing his will, he left everything to her. Makoto really didn't think anything of it at the time, he was worried about leaving her alone. Makoto came home from school one afternoon and found Kazuto on the bathroom floor with a shotgun slug in his head...she had been alone ever since then. She assumed it was to be with Aiko, he really never got over her, who could honestly blame him? Then she saw the plane burning again, screaming, a gun shot all at once. The senses swirling around in her brain.

---------------------------------

The image of her dying aunt and dead uncle now burned into her mind, she woke up with a start, on the ground still in her Senshi uniform. She detransformed and looked around. The only ones awake were Ami, Hotaru, Mamoru and the Stars. Makoto got up without saying a word and ran.

Mamoru started to get up but decided to let her run off some obviously built up frustration.

Makoto ran, for who knows how long. All she knew was she was running, running away from the Senshi, from her duty, from "Kigi", from her parents and relatives, from Mamoru, from everything.

She wondered how long a person could keep it all bottled inside, she assumed her time was up for that.

She had learned this trick during her Kendo training in Italy, her sensei always said running will tone your body and cool off your mind. Her sensei's, were in the art of "healing and mending" souls and minds, she had a tough first year at Kendo, and they always pried into her past, which of course Makoto did not want. But after three years, she was glad she had done it, it helped strengthen her mentally, and indeed she had quickly learned that. Tears started welling up in her eyes as the memories that she had buried forever again began to plague her. She then realized she was barefoot, and laughed. She always ran in Italy barefoot, why use shoes now? A thought ran around in her mind, and she decided her destination, it would take til dark but at this point she didn't care.

----------------------------------

"What do you mean she left?" Haruka demanded

"I told you I don't know!" Hotaru yelled

"Sh, Taru-chan I didn't mean to sound harsh" Haruka hugged the young girl

"Any idea where she went?" Minako asked

They shrugged.

"Obviously Mamoru is either following her, or getting away for awhile too" Michiru stating that Mamoru was also missing

"Um...I think it would be good if we all had some time apart for awhile" Rei said looking down at the ground

"Yeah..." Usagi sighed

"We'll see you guys later...I assume then?" Haruka asked

They all nodded

"Michiru were stopping by the house, I think Mamoru knows where Makoto is, and in his obvious present state he is in no shape to drive..."

Michiru nodded

"Rei is right, we need away for a day or so"

Haruka smiled

They arrived at Mamoru's...well Makoto's in short order. They knocked. Mamoru answered

"Hey" He sounded upset

"Are you alright?" Michiru inquired

"Oh...sort of. Find Makoto?"

"Nope we were hoping you knew where she was..." Haruka sighed

He began thinking.

"Nothing strikes me as obvious" He concluded

"I think that youma is worse the second go around..."

"What makes you say that Mamoru?" Michiru asked

"She seemed much more upset this time than last..."

"You think she's hiding something?" Michiru inquired

"Probably, although I don't know what else has happened"

"She's like most of us, not really open about feelings..."Haruka shrugged

"Yeah, I knew her for along time till she told me about her parents...I had always assumed something was up, just never thought another one us to be orphaned"

"Where's Hotaru?" He asked

"Asleep at Rei's, she's had it rough" Michiru said

The duo could tell, Mamoru had been really shaken up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Haruka asked again

"Yeah yeah...I'll be alright"

"So no ideas?" Haruka asked

"WAIT! Do you guys remember that temple she trained at, along time ago in the mountains?" He exclaimed

"Oh yeah, with the guy who practiced Zen and taught her how to focus more, yeah I remember" Haruka nodded

"I think she'd be going there"

"On foot?" Michiru asked

"Well think, she has a three hour head start and at the pace she was going she'd be there by nightfall"

"And so would we...by car of course" Haruka laughed. Just as she finished they heard a knock at the door.

"Konichiwa may I help you?" Mamoru asked

"Hai, I am looking for a Kino Makoto?" The man asked

"She's not here...why?"

"I am from the delivery company, her car is out front in my truck, Any of you related?" He asked

"No.."

"Boyfriend, Fiancé?"

"Uh..." Haruka elbowed him in the side

"I am, I'm her...boyfriend..."He rolled his eyes

"Works for me, sign here"

"Thanks, I'll get it" Mamoru sighed

The three walked down the stairs and out to the front lot. The driver opened up the rear of the box truck and let down the ramps.

"Really really nice car" He laughed.

Haruka's mouthed dropped when he backed it out of the large truck.

"Wow..."Mamoru mouthed

"When she said nice car, she meant it." Michiru laughed

It was a 2006 Mazda 6, black with green lightning bolts. Full body kit, air scoop, spoiler, green neon lights, dark tinted windows and complete custom interior. They opened the door her seats had handcrafted seat covers with the symbol of Jupiter on them, her speedometer and other instruments had lightning bolts in the background.

"Okay, maybe we should drive this to get her" Haruka laughed

Mamoru tipped the man and off he went.

They all pilled in Haruka's car and off they went.

_"I'm going to find you my little "Migoto Musha" and this time I'm not letting go" Mamoru thought as the city of Tokyo went out of sight._

----------------------------------

Again thanks to all my wonderful reviewers you keep me alive and going! Oh and Migoto Musha (in my rough Japanese lol) is Beautiful Warrior! ;)

-Lady-D


	5. Yakushiji Yasura

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other characters and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

------------------------------------  
"Raha! Yet another!"

"Alright! For everyone asking! Here is my Official list of things I'm doing/going to do/will eventually do:  
1.) Finish Memoirs of an Orphaned Thunder Goddess

2.) Finish I'm in love with the wrong Senshi

3.) Finish Curse of the Zodiac

4.) Publish my Senshi/Gen fic, centered around Makoto/Nephrite

5.) Publish my Haru/Makoto fic

6.) Publish the sequel to my Exodus series!

"Wha! Hopefully I get all of the first three done and in the books by mid-July and have published my Neph/Mako fic."

"Anyways! Again thanks for the review! And read on!"

----------------------------------------

Makoto breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she reached the top of the crest and saw the small temple. She collapsed on the ground, for a much needed breather. She had lost complete track of time and really had no memory of the past few hours. She thought it was probably the tightening and twitching pain her legs or the burning fire in her chest. Both pushed her to get to her destination. She gathered herself up and walked to the front door, she went to remove her shoes but had temporary amnesia. She rolled her eyes and stared at her dirty bare feet. She walked over to a small stream and washed them off. She entered the temple and was met by a small priest. She bowed humbly.

"May I help you Miss?" He asked

"Hai, Sensei if you could accommodate me a room for a few days, I would like to do some training." She again bowed

"Weary traveler I did not see you come with a vehicle, is it at the bottom of the mountain?" He inquired

"Oh, Sensei I actually ran here from home."

"And where my child is home?"

"Tokyo"

"My goodness, thus why you look nearly dead upon your feet."

"Hai"

"May I ask what you are trained in young one?"

"Hai Sensei, I am a third degree black belt in Karate, and Shaolin Kung Fu, I've also studied in the art of Zen, and just finished up three years in the art of Kendo in the mountains of Italy...I would if you could like to further my training in Zen if there is anyone available"

"You have a kind spirit young one, we can most definitely accommodate you"

"Arigato Sensei" She bowed

He bowed in return

"There are quite a few rooms available, I would suggest the first, there are also sleeping gear in the closet on your left...Tame Yoru"

She reached and gathered her bed and socks and walked into the room. She spread out the bed and immediately closed her eyes, flopped down and slept.

The priest entered a room to his left, where all the others were gathered.

"Do we have another visitor?" One asked

"Indeed, indeed. She ran here from Tokyo, her aura is nearly pure and her intentions good. She is a well trained warrior and would like our help" He looked about the room

"I will" A young priest by the name of Yasura stated

"Ah alright then, peace be with you all tonight, it is my time to retire"

"I may go tonight and see if this warrior is worth it" Yasura said, bowed and left

He slid open the door. The young woman was asleep. He started to leave, she shot straight up covered in a cold sweat. She shook her head a bit and looked at his a bit surprised

"Konichiwa Sensei" She bowed on the floor

"Konichiwa"

"What is your name?" She asked

"Yakushiji Yasura and yours Miss?"

"Kino Makoto, Yakushiji...wait are you a relative of Yakushiji Kakusui?" She asked

"Why Miss he is my brother"

"Ah I see the resemblance now!" She cried

"How Miss, do you know my brother?"

"I trained with him quite a few years, he taught me much." She smiled

"Wait...Makoto...Oh yes you are the one that saved his life, he said. He never said from what, he always wondered what became of you"

"What became of him?" She asked

"He is still a priest, he trains here often. He is off somewhere outside Osaka recruiting I assume"

"Wow that is amazing...oh I forgot to ask, did you need anything?"

"Oh yes, I will be training you first thing in the morning, try not to sleep in too much" The young priest laughed

"Hai, no problem, you have your brothers personality" Makoto laughed

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

He shut the door and let her sleep.

_"She seems to have a very troubled mind..." _Yasura thought

---------------------------------------------

Haruka gunned her car and ramped it onto the mountain side slope.

"See! No problem!" Haruka laughed at the very frazzled passengers.

"You did remember some of Mako's stuff right?" She asked Mamoru

"I guess I grabbed all kinds of her stuff and mine"

"Well lets go see if she's here yet, best not to dally" Michiru smiled

Haruka grabbed Michiru and her things and carried them to the temple entrance. Mamoru following suit.

'Yes travelers may I help you" A priest asked

"Yes, is their a Kino Makoto staying here?" Haruka asked

"Um, yes. I do believe. Will you being staying with us also?"

"Hai, if you have the room" Michiru smiled

"You can stay in hers if you like, it's rather large, the first room on the left. The beds are in the closet, have a nice rest travelers" The priest smiled and bowed

They bowed in return

"Sh.." Haruka turned and slid open the door.

Mamoru placed their things in the room and crept to the hallway and grabbed all the necessary items from the closet.

They all rolled out their individual beds and were quickly asleep.

-----------------------------------------

The next morning they awoke, with no sign of Makoto. Only a note

_"Hey guys!_

_Surprised you remembered this place! Anyways, I went out to train for a bit. Glad you're here. You can go down to the resort if you want, or meander around. Oh and thanks for the clothes, I was _

_hoping I wasn't going to have to borrow a gi from one of the priests! If you need me odds are I'll be out by the waterfall (ask one of the priests) have fun! And thanks..._

_-Love_

_Makoto"_

They all smiled.

"Hey why don't we go down to the resort?" Michiru asked

"How about you two go...I'm gonna stay here for awhile"

The two women nodded.

"Suit yourself!" Haruka laughed

They gathered a few things and were off.

"Bye guys! Have fun!" Mamoru called

"Now to find Makoto" He smiled

------------------------------------

It's short I know but a good place to stop! If you're not familiar with what's going on. Kakusui is the person who "trained" Makoto. After her defeat with Uranus and a youma she went there. Anyways thanks for reading please review! Oh and Athena Kyle! SO HAPPY you like it! Another wonderful writer who likes my work! Yeah! Anyways, I haven't heard from you in awhile! Glad you're back! Thanks to everyone!

-Lady-D


	6. Returning Home

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other characters and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

---------------------------------

"This is making me SOOOO happy!"

"So many reviews!"

"You guys are fabulous! I Love you all!"

"I've actually had some really good comments, and lots of emails about Usagi bashing. Yes I'm sort of bashing her, sort of, really though I'm showing her in a different light."

"And no this won't turn out to be a betrayal, the Senshi leave Usagi or kick her out fic lol"

"I'm also happy that everyone is liking the Outers personalities, most people show them as cold and heartless, but I think they do actually care, just don't "wear their hearts on their sleeves" per say"

"Again all comments, flames, and suggestions are much appreciated!"

"Thanks again! R & R"

----------------------------------

Mamoru smiled as he watched the young brunette beauty standing under a waterfall. He knew he had been standing here for at least two or more hours, but he really didn't mind.

"Konichiwa sir" A voice called

"Oh Konichiwa" Mamoru said

"Do you have a name stranger?" the man asked

"Yes, Chiba Mamoru, yours?"

"I am Yakushiji Yasura, glad to meet you"

"The same" Mamoru answered

"Do you know Miss Kino?" Yasura asked

"Oh yes, very close friend..." Mamo replied, his voice saddening towards the end

"Ah ok...amazing woman she is"

"Oh really?"

"Very focused, her aura is very powerful. I'm training her in the art of Zen, where my brother left off. She picks it up so easily." Yasura laughed

The two men watched Makoto as she stood in the water.

"Any particular reason she and your friends came?" Yasura asked

"She wanted to train a bit, get a few things off her mind. I figured I would try and do the same, my other two friends are at the resort taking a much needed break" Mamoru laughed

Yasura nodded

"It is lunch time, you should go and grab something to eat, Kasumeiji is an excellent cook" Yasura laughed referring to the older man who let them in last night

"Hai" Mamoru nodded and started his walk back to the temple. Turning around to catch a quick glimpse of the young thunder goddess.

Yasura wadded through the shallow water and tapped Makoto on the neck. She jumped slightly.

"I know it's a little strange, but would you like for me to show you a bit of Tai Chi?" He asked

"Sure" Makoto replied

"This way you won't just have to meditate when you get home, you can practice with forms as well"

Makoto followed him out of the water. Rolling up her black karate gi pants.

They stopped in a large clearing.

"Alright we'll just start out basic and move up from there alright?"

"Hai" She nodded

After many hours, Yasura was very impressed of her abilities.

"How old were you when you started Martial Arts?" He asked as they sat on the ground munching on some rice.

"I started Karate, had a black belt by 14." She smiled

"Then I started Shaolin Kung Fu, when I was 7 or so, had a black belt by 16"

"Wow, any reason you started?" He asked

"Relieved some pent up energy, that way I didn't take it out on people, just bags and paddles..."

"Why were you filled with such rage?"

"Ah, that's a long story, really why I'm here. Revisited some memories I had buried long ago."

"In Tai Chi and Zen the only way to really master the art is to rid yourself of all bad thoughts, maybe I can help you out" He smiled

"Well alright. When I was three, my grandparents died together, both were dieing of Stomach cancer and my grandfather had emphysema, they started their car, closed the garage and said goodbye. At four I watched as my parent's plane burned in the air and smash to the ground, I saw their charcoaled remains loaded onto a stretcher. At 9 I witnessed my aunt become feeble and incapable of taking care of herself, she died of Ovarian cancer. I was ten when my uncle killed himself to be with Aiko. I came into the room and found him, I thought he just hit his head or something..." Yasura noticed tears welling up in her eyes.

"Do you know that all the bravest warriors in the world have cried at least once in their lives..." He stated

"I won't...can't cry. Crying shows weakness...which I can't afford." She finished

"And why is this?"

"My hero...idol if you will. Once said 'Our mission comes first and then ourselves, we must face that sacrifice is always necessary', indeed she is right"

"Perhaps, but all warriors know it is impossible to keep all of our emotions locked inside, for one day they will prevail and escape. You must face your fears" Yasura smiled and got up

"You can continue independently, honestly that is all I have to show you. You are a brave warrior Kino Makoto, I dare to see anyone who rises against you" He bowed

"Thank you Sensei" She bowed

She continued her training.

---------------------

By nightfall, Makoto confessed that she was already ready to go back. She had said her thank you's and goodbye's to all the priests.

"Really?" Haruka asked

"Yes" Mako replied

"That was quick, are you sure? We're not forcing you to go yet" Michiru asked

"No, no. I'm ready to go back" She smiled

"Alright if your sure" Haruka laughed ruffling the brunettes hair

Makoto sighed, the two older women walked back the car.

'You sure?" Mamoru asked

"Yes, I need to face my fears...or I'll just keep running"

"True"

"I'm just wondering if you're going back to face the right fears." Mamoru sighed and walked away

_"What did he mean?" _Makoto thought

Mako headed back into the temple to get her things.

"What did you mean face the right fears?" Haruka asked Mamoru

"Eavesdropping?" He asked

"Nah, just overhearing" Haruka snickered

"Well think about it. She's going after Kigi."

"Yes?" Michiru said

"Well that youma may have stirred up the memories, but he sure as hell didn't start them"

"Hm...you actually have a point" Haruka sighed

"Think for a moment, how many serious relationships has she had? By Kami she could get pretty well whom ever she wanted..."

"Didn't she date Motoki there for awhile?" Michiru asked

"Yes, but just as they were getting really close, she pulled away, and broke up with him..."

"Come to think it she really hasn't had much of a love life at all. I mean all the Inner's have someone. Rei has Yuchierio, Ami has Ryo, Usagi has...well...anyways Minako has Motoki.." Haruka finished

"See what I mean, she's afraid. Just like I was. That's honestly what took me so long to get together with Usagi. I was afraid they'd leave just like everyone else had" Mamoru stated

"So why is it taking her longer I wonder?" Michiru asked

"I'm guessing, there is a whole lot more to her past than we know and her parents' death was VERY early in her childhood. It's bound to have a very lasting impact."

"Yes I suppose. But maybe this trip helped her some" Haruka smiled

"I hope, for her sake"

Makoto exited the temple.

"Come back anytime, Kino-san!" Yasura yelled

Makoto laughed and waved bye.

They all climbed into the car.

"Are we ready to go back home?" Haruka asked

They all nodded

_"I hope so..."_ Makoto thought

------------------------------------

This is more of a filler chapter, leading up to the big ones. Believe me it will start to get really interesting in a few chapters, lots of angst, drama, near mental breakdowns, fights etc. Thanks for reading! Please review!

-Lady-D


	7. The Note

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other characters and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

------------------------------------

"Hehe, alright things will really start picking up at this point!"

"This was going to be short, but I've changed my mind, I'm really enjoying it, so who knows how many chapters this will turn out to be!"

"Thanks for all the great comments and reviews!"

"R & R"

----------------------------------

Haruka smiled, they had finally reached Tokyo's city limits. Michiru yawned.

"Sleepy honey?" Haruka asked leaning over for a quick kiss

Michiru snickered

Makoto and Mamoru were unusually quiet in the backseat, Mamoru would move closer to her and she would move away. Haruka was getting a kick out of it, as she watched in her rear view mirror. Now Mamoru was all grins, Makoto had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Just as he was about to drift off himself, three loud beeping noises resounded through the car. The Senshi's communicators. Makoto jumped up, bumping her head into Mamo's.

"Oh sorry.." She blushed

He laughed

"Makoto here" She flipped open the device

"Trouble...Tokyo Tower.." She assumed it was Rei, at least it sounded like her.

"Well I guess were not going home just yet." Haruka huffed and headed for Tokyo Tower.

They arrived in short notice, and saw the same three youma that had been plaguing them for days.

"Ha! You guys are here now!" Usagi wailed

"Transform!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Make up!"

"Venus Crystal Power Make up!"

"Mars Crystal Power Make up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make up!"

"Neptune Planet Power Make up!"

"Uranus Planet Power Make up!"

"Saturn Planet Power Make up!"

"Moon Eternal Make up!"

"Let's finish this shall we?" Uranus asked Jupiter who nodded

The three youma almost laughed.

"Pathetic really" One of them sneered

"Oh, Senshi meet my friends "Majikku" and "Meimu" Kigi laughed

Immediately the two youma began conjuring up mirages. This time something was different though. All the Senshi could see these illusions , instead of just individuals.

Just as Sailor Jupiter and Uranus were about to clobber one of them, they both heard a dreadful noise. One that Makoto would never forget. She looked up in the sky and saw a plane on fire, she froze dead in her tracks.

"Mako, don't pay attention. It's not real" Uranus shouted

As Makoto stared petrified of the huge object, Kigi took the opportunity to hit her with an energy ball.

"Jupiter!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled but it was too late. The sphere slammed into Mako's chest sending her sailing through a passing car's windshield. The man driving immediately got out and ran for his life.

"Strike!" Kigi yelled

"Uranus World Shaking!" "Majikku" laughed and swept the orb away.

Haruka gasped, there before her was her dead mother. Haruka stopped.

"Haruka!" Michiru leapt taking them both to the ground as a large projectile barely missed the two.

"Thanks Michi"

"This is impossible" Saturn cringed

"What is?" Uranus asked

"We can't beat them, look were getting the heck beat out of us"

At this point Mamoru was pulling Makoto out of the car she was stuck in. Her eyes fluttered open as emerald met blue.

"You alright?" Tuxedo Kamen asked

"Yeah, I think. Been through worse, literally"

She gritted her teeth as the burning plane was still flying in the air and her dead aunt seemed to be following her around. Now she was determined this was going to stop, she stared at the youma who called himself 'Kigi'. This would be his last night.

She slowly walked towards him.

"Coming back for more?" Kigi laughed hitting her in the shoulder with his now famous energy spheres. He drew back slightly as she still proceeded to walk towards him.

"It ends tonight" She growled. Electricity starting to build up around her body. He continued throwing the orbs, most of which she dodged or took. At this point she was rather numb.

She walked up to him and smiled and grabbed him by the throat, choke slamming him on the ground. He bounced slightly. She smashed her boot into his gut and grabbed one of his wrists as she continued to hold his throat with the other hand.

Michiru elbowed Haruka.

"Hm?" She asked still tending to Neptune's gapping head wound

Michiru pointed to Makoto, who had Kigi pinned to the ground. Haruka started to get up to help. Saturn held out her glaive to stop her.

"Unless you want to become fried, I don't recommend going over there" Hotaru pointed to the sky and the ever-growing electricity growing around Jupiter.

"Now you will feel real pain" Jupiter smirked

Kigi tried to fight, shape shifting into every dead person the Senshi of Thunder knew, even tried the Senshi themselves

"That won't save you now!" She yelled as a bolt of lightning hit them both.

Electricity started to surge through both of their bodies. She tightened her grip around his throat as he started to convulse. After a few moments there was a loud bang. Haruka walked over to Jupiter. By now Mako had all the Senshi's attention and the other two youma had fled.

"Feel...um better?" Uranus asked.

Jupiter huffed. Her gloves had been blown off, her hands all the way up to her elbow were burnt, but the youma was extra crispy.

"Weak against lightning indeed" Jupiter laughed

"Nice" Hotaru laughed detransforming

The rest of the Senshi followed suit.

"Are we about ready to go home?" Makoto asked

"Sure kido" Haruka replied

"Will you be alright?" Michiru asked

"Yeah no problem" Makoto smiled

"I'll fix her up nice" Mamoru reassured the two older women

"Come on Hotaru!" Haruka yelled

"Yes Ruka-Papa, Michiru-Mama"

Haruka and Michiru stared at the younger girl, this whole experience must have affected her more than they thought; she hadn't called them that in years.

"Haruka!" Minako yelled

"Yes Minako?" She replied

"Are you taking Mako and Mamoru?"

"Hai, why?"

"Have room for one more? She asked

"...I think"

"I'll sit in between you and Michiru-Mama" Hotaru smiled

"Alright then" Haruka laughed

Mamoru headed for the car with the five females when a voice shouted at him

"Mamoru! Hey Mamoru!" Usagi huffed running over to him

"Yes Usagi?" He calmly asked

"Here" She said and walked off

She handed him a small envelope. He folded it up and stuffed it in his pants pocket.

"What was that?" Haruka asked before getting in the car

"I dunno, probably an "I'm sorry again" note, I'll look at it later"

-------------------------------------

The car stopped at Makoto's apartment complex

Mamoru got their things from the trunk, all three waved goodbye.

The walk to their apartments was relatively quiet. All three deciding to take the stairs, the elevator was crowded and Mako figured it would draw attention to her burnt arms and Minako's bleeding leg.

They arrived.

"Night Minako" Makoto smiled

"Night Mako, Mamoru"

"Hey! Maybe Motoki can patch you up" Mako winked

"Indeed" Minako laughed and walked through the door,

Makoto fumbled around with the key, her hands obviously unsteady.

"Here" Mamoru gently helped her

"Thanks"

"No problem"

They walked casually into the apartment.

"I'm gonna go wash off my arms...come to think it, I'll just take a shower" Mako said nearly laughing, walking into another room

He nodded

"Do you have anything I can bandage them with?" Mamoru yelled while she was in the bathroom

"Probably, first shelf on the left!" She said shutting the water off

"That was a quick shower! I can't find it!" He huffed digging through a cabinet

"Here" A voice called

He looked down, and did a double take, Yes Makoto was out of the shower, but was without clothing, well at least she had a towel wrapped around her.

She leaned up beside him, searching on a higher shelf. He nearly gasped as he caught a sight of her very well developed cleavage.

"Stupid towel" She murmured readjusting it

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed throwing him a few items

"I'll go find something to put on" She scurried to her bedroom, but not before her towel fell off before she got there. She grabbed it flying into her "Sanctuary".

"My my...that is a nice sight..."He grinned

"Wait! What am I doing.." He growled to himself

She finally came out, a pair of tight black sweatpants, and an Italian Flag fitted tank top, her hair clinging to her face.

"Not drying your hair?" He asked

"Nah"

"Come here and sit down" He almost demanded, but smiled

She sighed sitting down in front of him on the couch.

"Arm" He asked

She obliged laying it on his lap.

"Ouch.." He cringed looking at her burn marks

"Eh, nothing really happens often. Well not this bad, but often"

He put some antiseptic on it, wrapped it in some gauze and then tape.

"You're good at this" She smiled

He shrugged.

"Arm" He repeated again

She laid her other arm right on top of this groin. He wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but it was very devious.

When he finished he decided he should probably read whatever was in the envelope Usagi gave him. Makoto got up not wanting to be nosy.

"Hungry?" She asked

"Starving...oh and I'm in just the right place aren't I?" He laughed

"Well I suppose"

"Do you like truffles?" She asked

"Well considering I've never tried one of YOURS I don't know" She blushed

"Chinese alright? I'm in the mood for Vegetable Lo-Mien and champagne truffles"

"Odd, but yeah sure Lo-Mien's fine" He smiled

He quietly opened the envelope. Inside the package contained a letter or two, folded and another smaller piece of paper. It was Chibi-Usa's birth certificate, already signed by the doctor. He scanned the document. His eyes rested on two names. Mother- Tsukino Usagi he sighed, she wasn't regognizing she was married, his eyes moved to the right...and Father-

--------------------------

RAHA! I am an evil human being aren't I? Guess you'll just have to read to find out! Tehe! And again thanks to all my readers! Without you I am nothing! Please review! And thanks!

-Lady-D


	8. Breakdown

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other characters and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

----------------------------------

"Sorry for the cliffie!...I couldn't help myself!"

"You guys are the greatest reviewers of all time!"

"I'll have to Photoshop you guys a trophy! Yeah!"

"Anyways, I really appreciate the reviews! And no I'm not Usagi bashing, I'm just showing what could happen, it's kinda of a "What if?" story!"

"Thanks so much! R & R!"

--------------------------------

Makoto heard Mamoru gasp, all the way from the kitchen. She ran into the living room oven mitts and all, Mamoru had sunk to the floor, the piece of paper folded over his chest. She saw a few tears and couldn't figure out if they were tears of joy or tears of sadness. Makoto had really never seen Mamoru cry before. Mamoru slid the paper up to Makoto. She scanned the document.

"Usagi...blah blah blah...born on blah blah...at blah..."She read to herself out loud, she came to the parents

"Usagi Tsukino and KOU SEIYA!" WHAT?" She yelled

"How could she do this? What is she thinking? She's going to ruin all of it...she w..." She stopped looking down at Mamoru who was reading the other notes.

_"Dear Mamoru,_

_Don't be surprised. I think you've known it was coming for awhile. I'm sorry Mamoru, I don't love you. My heart lies with Seiya. I do hope you can find it in your heart,_

_to forgive me, somehow. I never meant for it to go this far, or hurt you. You must understand that. All life has two paths, I've just chosen a different one. Enclosed is a _

_'disillusionment' paper. It won't be a high profiled divorce and it can end peacefully this way, you keep your stuff I keep mine. Seiya, Chibi-Usa and I will be out tomorrow after the meeting, you can drop by and get your things.Please if you would, leave the extra key on the counter and the papers. Again, Mamoru you know I never ever wanted to hurt you, I thought it best to end it now. Please understand_

_With Love,_

_Usagi"_

_(AN- A Disillusionment, is a type of "divorce" it doesn't go to court, the couple just decides who gets what, etc.)_

Mamoru read it out loud. Then, he pulled out the papers.

Oh Makoto dreaded this part, she cursed herself, she was never good at this...emotion was not her proverbial "Cup of tea" she never handled other people's feelings well.

"It'll be alright Mamoru I promise" She leaned down giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead. She smiled and started to walked off

"I'll let you be alone..."

"Wait...Makoto...that's just the thing...I don't want to be alone...not anymore..." Mamoru croaked

She turned

"You don't have to be alone, I'll help you through it, don't worry" She grinned giving him another hug.

"C'mon" She grabbed his hand

"You can help me cook." He smiled looking down at their fingers laced.

"Mako, I don't know what to do...I don't have a place to live now...I ca..." Makoto cut him off

"I told you, you can stay here as long as you like. It's not like were crowded or anything, and I like the company" She smiled

"If you're sure" He replied

"Of course I'm sure"

"Here! Wanna chop some veggies?" She laughed

"Help's relieve frustration" She threw him a few vegetables and handed him a knife

He laughed. He actually laughed. Hell he was getting a divorce, his wife was leaving him for another man, and his child wasn't even his and he was laughing.

_"Maybe fate had other plans?" _He thought to himself

-------------------------------------

"Mako...if I eat anymore I'm going to explode you realize this?" Mamoru groaned leaning back in his chair

"Aw...just one more bite? I need to make sure it's right" She grinned popping another truffle in his mouth. She wasn't sure if this was the right approach to cheering him up but it seemed to be working.

He chewed on the delectable piece of chocolaty goodness.

"I dunno, needs something..." He whined

"What? What?" She asked concerned

"Oh I'm not sure..." He smiled

She almost growled at him.

"Come here and I'll tell you..."

She inched her way to him.

"What does it need?" She asked in desperation

"Well for one it's the best thing I think I've ever eaten and two it needs sugar...yeah sugar.."

"SUGAR?" She yelled

"It can't need sugar...it can't..." Mako leaned down inspecting one on the table

"Not that kind of sugar...this kind..." He smiled, tilting her chin in his direction. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, but she quickly pulled away.

"Sugar? Are you sure?" She asked completely unfazed by the kiss

"No Hun, it's perfect. I don't think it can get any more perfect" He grinned

"Now are you sure?" She asked again

"Yes"

"Alright then!"

"You just can't give in and have fun can you?" Mamoru asked

"Not with a married man..." She sighed

"Makoto, how much do you believe in fate?"

"Oh I dunno. I believe in Chi and Karma. I think I've got lots of bad karma..." She trailed

"Oh and why is that?" He asked

"No particular reason, except everyone around me seems to, I dunno, DIE!" She stated

"My parents died too you know. Maybe fate meant for that to happen..."

"And why would you think that?" She asked

"Makoto maybe you and I are supposed to be together..."

"You're married, have a child and ARE SUPPOSE TO BE KING OF THE EARTH! Yoo-hoo remember? Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity..."

"Yes, but even Pluto said there are two paths, maybe this is the other. The one I prefer..."

"What?"

"What I'm saying is, Kino Makoto I do believe I'm in love with you" He smiled

She stared at him and walked into the living room, flopping down in the couch.

"What?" He asked coming in

"Don't feel the same?"

"It's not that..." She trailed off

"Then what is it?"

"I already told you..."

"No I don't think you do...or at least I don't recall it"

"Because, Mamo everyone around me dies...it just happens..."

"Mako it was just your parents that's not everyone..." He stated

"It wasn't just my parents Mamoru..."

"What? Who else then?"

She sighed. He could tell she had no desire to talk about it.

"If you don't want to, I won't force you"

"I suppose it's better than letting it bottle up...My grandparents died when I was three. They were both dieing of cancer, so to end it quickly and stay together, they wrote a note. Left it in the car, made sure the garage door was down and started to engine. My father found them the next day. Then my parents died when I was four, right in front of me. I can still remember them dragging the charcoaled bodies out of the wreckage. My aunt died when I was nine. She never let anything get her down, or beat her. That was until she got diagnosed with cancer. And finally to end the saga, my uncle shot himself to be with her, I suppose the thought of living without his Aiko was too much to bear..." He could see it. Tears. Not a thing he saw from this girl very often.

"I never knew Mako..."

"No one else does..." She wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I don't understand it, I've been able to keep it all bottled inside and one lousy youma comes in and I fall apart...I see them all the time now. Do you think I'm going crazy?" She asked

"No! NO! Don't worry about it, I'll help you through it alright?" He smiled giving her a hug

"Looks like were going to need a lot of each other" Mamoru laughed

--------------------------------------

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

Haruka Tenoh walked to the phone.

"Hello?" She muttered

"Haruka? Sorry if I woke you"

"No, I was watching a movie, Hotaru and Michiru are in already bed. What do you need Mamoru?" Haruka asked

"It's Makoto, do you mind coming over for a sec?"

Haruka glanced at the clock.

_2:56 am it read_

"What's the matter?"

"She went to sleep a few hours ago, she woke up around 12:30, screaming and locked herself in the bathroom."

"How long has she been in there?"

"Since 12:30..."

"WHAT?"

"She's still in there, I get her to say a word or two every now and again."

"Shouldn't you have called Minako? She would be much better at this" Haruka pleaded

"Minako went out with Motoki I haven't heard them come in yet. Haruka she idolizes you, I'll think she listen if you talk to her"

"Alright, I'll be right over"

"Thanks Haruka"  
"No problem"

Haruka walked upstairs, into her and Michiru's room. Quietly slipping on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Michi...Michi" She softly shook her sleeping lover

"Oh Haruka, what's the matter? Youma?" Michiru asked groggily

"No, no love. I'm going over to Makoto's for a sec, problems."

"Oh alright, don't be out to long, I get cold without you" Michiru smiled

"I won't" Haruka leaned down giving her a kiss

Haruka walked down the stairs and out the door. It was best just to walk it was quite literally right next door to their house.

She walked inside the huge apartment complex.

"Excuse me?" She asked at the counter

"Yes sir?" The manager asked

Haruka rolled her eyes slightly.

"Yes, anyway can you tell me where Kino Makoto is staying?" She asked

"Ah yes, the Chef right? Room 407"

"Thanks" Haruka muttered and walked to the other side of the room and clicked the button for the elevator. She climbed in.

_"Now what am I suppose to do?" She thought_

It dinged. She stepped out. She meandered down the hallway searching for Mako's room.

_"Ah here we are" _

Haruka knocked on the door

"That was quick" Mamoru half laughed opening the door

"So got anything out of her?" Haruka asked

"She think's she's going crazy...well Schizophrenic to be exact..." He sighed, Haruka noticed he was looking more than a little frazzled

"Why Schizophrenic?" Haruka dared to ask

"She swears she can see her dead...uh..relatives...and thinks she's hearing voices"

"Relatives?" Haruka asked

Mamoru sat her down explaining the whole situation

Haruka looked slightly disturbed.

"No wonder she's "a little" upset..." Haruka got up

"Second door on your left" Mamoru motioned

"You coming?" She asked

"I'll let you try for a bit...alright?"

Haruka could tell he was obviously upset. Somehow she knew this wasn't going to end well.

She walked down the hall, and knocked on the door.

"Makoto...Hey Mako it's me Haruka. Can we talk?" Haruka asked

Silence

This had Haruka concerned.

She her self had some proverbial "skeletons in the closet", her mother had committed suicide when she was two or so. Of course she didn't remember it, but still. Haruka remembered her father speaking to her mother, she had locked her self in the bedroom and refused to leave. They had a happy marriage, even after Haruka's birth, but as most new mothers do, her mother developed Post Partum depression a very mild case, in all Haruka's memories of her mother she was always smiling and laughing, it was treated but a strange reaction of the pills she was taking caused her to have a complete breakdown. Of course after that they took the medicine off the market...a little too late.

"Makoto please don't do anything you'll regret...please" Haruka gulped

Silence

"Listen, just let me in and we can talk. C'mon, you can always talk to me, you know that. "

"But I'll end up hurting you...and Mamoru...and everyone..." She heard a faint voice from inside

"Why would you do that Makoto?" Haruka asked

"Because everyone dies around me Haruka...everyone"

"No no Makoto, it's not like that..."

"I'm gonna be all alone again aren't I Haruka...I don't want to be alone again Haruka...I don't wanna be..."

"Your not! You won't ever be, hear me? You've got all of us!" Haruka was starting to get really worried

"But what happens when we die again? How many times have we died Haruka? I bet it's because of me..."

"MAKO! It wasn't your fault! We were defending the Earth and the Princess..."

"How do you know it wasn't me?"

"Please just let me in..."

"I don't wanna hurt you Haruka...I don't wanna..."

"You won't I promise" Haruka turned around, Mamoru had finally mustered up enough courage to come back to the door

"Listen, Mamoru and I are both here, we want to help you alright?"

Silence again

"I did this..." Mamoru slid down the wall

"Really?" Haruka asked

"Not this bad, but yeah...I would think I could hear my mother screaming or see the truck swerving in the other lane...I thought for awhile I saw them..."

Haruka sighed

"So what do we do?" She asked

"I'm not sure...but it's best not to get everyone involved" He stated

"Agreed"

They both heard a noise.

"Is she opening a window?" Haruka asked

Both of them turned ghostly pale.

"Is there a ledge outside that window?" Haruka demanded

Mamoru shook his head no.

"Uranus Planet Power Make Up!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

The door shattered into a thousand pieces. Both of them rushed in the bathroom. The room was wet, it was storming outside. Both of them lunged for the brunette who was already half way out the window.

"NO Mako!" Mamoru screamed

Haruka grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled as hard as she could, all three landed on the floor with a thud. Haruka detransformed.

"Let GO! LET GO!" Makoto screamed as Haruka and Mamoru held her down. Completely soaked to the bone. If there was anyone in Japan, make that the world that looked more disheveled Haruka would gladly like to see them.

That's when Haruka decided, all of the "burdens" Makoto had carried on her shoulders all these years, had built up so much that she collapsed. Haruka released her.

Mamoru stood up to close the window. Mamoru glanced down at the poor girl. Huddled in the corner, shivering and crying.

"I'm weak aren't I Haruka? I'm not suppose to cry...I'm not" Makoto sobbed

"Listen, we can all cry." Haruka wrapped her arms around the younger woman and let her sob into her shoulder.

"I don't wanna be alone, I don't wanna" Mako kept repeating

"Were here babe" Mamoru softly said in her ear.

"I'm gonna make us something hot to drink alright?" Mamoru asked

"Sure" Haruka sighed

"You wanna walk to the living room?" She asked

Makoto nodded

They made their way to the sofa. Both women sat down. Mako was still crying.

"Now tell me what else is the matter?" Haruka asked

Haruka thought this scenario to be so cleverly ironic. When she and Michiru first met the Inner Senshi they wanted nothing to do with them, but as the years progressed it seemed like they wanted to do everything with them. It was rather amazing to watch them grow up. Ami from the shy little book worm to a social doctor. Minako from the all-about-herself attitude to that of a true leader, Rei from the hot-headed priestess in training, always jumping to conclusions to the kind and caring, laid back priestess she was today and had really always been, Usagi, clumsy Odango Usagi, finally had grown up, well as much as Usagi could do. Makoto from the fight first think later, always finding obstacles to hurdle over to the cool headed, lets keep our minds open Mako. Haruka smiled at the thought, it really was never fair. At least she and Michiru had been able to "enjoy" some of their childhood, the Inners became Senshi at 14. Which to Haruka was a scary thought in itself, a bunch of fourteen year old kids led by clumsy Odango herself saved the world hundreds of times over before they even arrived.

Makoto only sighed.

"I'm being ridiculous aren't' I?" Mako asked

"No why?"

"To bother you two about my "demons."

"No, we are here to help each other, remember?" Haruka stated

"Listen Makoto, everyone has a weakness, to be honest I was doubting there for awhile that you actually had one...it's alright to show your emotions. It is impossible to keep them locked inside forever. Michiru helped me out with that."

"You don't think I'm weak?"

"Ki...Mako you are by far one of the bravest souls I've ever met, being orphaned at four is no easy obstacle to get by..." Haruka smiled

"You don't think I'm going crazy?" She asked tears still building in her eyes

"No" Mamoru interjected in the kitchen

"You're not crazy, you are just letting out all the built up emotions you've buried over the years." Mamoru smiled as he exited the kitchen three full mugs in his hands. He handed one over to Haruka and Mako

"Cocoa nice Mamoru" Haruka laughed

Makoto smiled weakly at him.

They all finished their drinks. Haruka got up.

"Well I think I'll head home, Michiru will start to worry"

"Thanks Haruka" Mako again put on a strong face for Haruka

The tall blonde leaned down giving her a kiss on the head.

"Get some sleep alright? We've got a meeting in the morning"

Mamoru and Mako groaned.

Mamoru got up walking Haruka to the door.

"Thanks Haruka, I mean it. " Mamoru said

"Not a problem, she needed a good cry I think" Haruka laughed

"Ever think of becoming a parent?" Mamoru laughed imitating her "you better get some sleep tonight"

Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Night"

"Morning" Mamoru pointed out the window

Haruka groaned.

He shut the door behind him.

"Wanna try and get some sleep?" He asked

"I guess...if you stay with me." She pleaded

"Sure, I don't care" He smiled

They both layed down on the matress on the floor.

"I feel to damn vulnerable...and scared" Makoto whined another tear slipping down her face

"And that's just how you should feel, but I'm here for you, alright. Whenever, wherever. And you're not vulnerable." Mamoru smiled wrapping his arms around her. She pulled the blankets around them, and surprisingly she turned over and caught him up in a passionate kiss. They separated and she turned back over, snuggling into his strong embrace. Mamoru smiled. Soon they were both fast asleep.

------------------------------------------------

I hope that turned out how I wanted. I wasn't sure how to go about it. Anyway thanks for reading please review! AND AGAIN! All comments, flames and critiques are awesome! Thanks again!

-Lady-D


	9. October Rain

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other characters and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

------------------------------

"Thanks for all the great comments!"

"I was hoping that chapter would come out the way I wanted!"

"Again thank you all my loving readers!"

"Oh and the song I use "October Rain" fits SOOOO well! It really sets the mood of this whole story! You must listen to it!"

"Please R & R!"

----------------------------

All of the Senshi gathered at Rei's temple for the usual meeting.

Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Mamoru and Makoto had all gotten there several minutes early. They were awake anyway.

Minako strolled through the door, surprised so many people were already here. She walked inside stumbling over something. Minako did a double take while lying on the floor.

She gave Mamoru a strange look.

"She didn't get any sleep last night" Mamoru laughed as Minako pointed to Makoto's near lifeless body.

"Still didn't sleep any?" Haruka asked

"For oh, 45 minutes. Then she got up and messed around the kitchen and things...ordered a new door for the bathroom..." Mamoru chuckled

Haruka rolled her eyes.

"I'm still pretty sleepy too" He yawned.

Just as the words left his mouth a low flying plane engine roared outside. Makoto bolted up. Eyes wide open. Mamoru could have sworn he heard a growl.

"Oh I hate those mechanical death traps!" She yelled as if the plane could hear her. She got up and walked outside. Mamoru rolled his eyes and followed.

"Feeling any better?" He asked

"I suppose" She sighed

"I'm a terrible person..."

"Why?" Mamoru asked

"You have a lot bigger problems, I'm supposed to be helping you out and instead I'm being a whiny brat..."

"Naw, I needed to do some personal 'soul searching' and so did you. "He smiled

"You're sure?" She asked

"Of course, although your food definitely helped me along!" He laughed. She blushed.

"So what are you doing?" Haruka asked peeping her head out the door.

Mamoru sighed

"I'm not sure yet, well sort of." He shrugged

"No rush, just wondering" Haruka stated

"Oh I know I know, I do need to make up my mind though" He solemnly said  
"You're not going to do anything stupid are you? Nothing I'll have to get involved in" Mako half laughed

Usagi and Seiya casually walked up the stairs.

"Where's the rest of your crew?" Makoto asked Seiya

"Knowing them, still asleep" Seiya chuckled

"Chibi-Usa with your parents?" Michiru asked

"Yeah, didn't want to wake her"

Makoto nodded.

"Shall we?" Mamoru motioned for the door

All of the Senshi sat down and waited for someone to start the meeting.

"Alright" Luna spoke up

"What's the matter?" She asked

The Senshi looked puzzled.

"You've taken on the greatest evil in the galaxy and can't defeat a few meaningless youma...I'm rather distraught"

"So are we..." Rei mused

Mamoru was half listening as he ran his hand over the piece of paper folded in his pocket. This small piece of parchment would ultimately decide the future. He looked back at Usagi and Seiya all curled up.

_"She's happy..." He thought_

_"I can't take that away from her..."_

He sighed and looked over at Makoto who was obviously off in another realm of thought.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm rather afraid to stay in my apartment alone without M...anyone." Minako caught herself. Motoki left earlier in the day to go to a small business conference and wouldn't be back for a few days.

"You've got Makoto next door right?" Ami asked

"Yeah...but she really shouldn't count on me for the time being..." Mako groaned leaning her head back against the wall

"Well I have a thought, my Grandfather and Yuuchirou won't be back from their trip for another couple of days, why don't you all stay here till we figure this out?" Rei asked. The Senshi took the hint that she really wasn't comfortable staying by herself either.

They all nodded.

After what seemed like hours of discussion they all went outside for some much needed air. Luna demanded them back in twenty minutes to resume the meeting. Mako glanced at the large boulder sitting by Rei's temple garden. She smiled and reached in her pocket for her iRiver. She walked passed the Senshi and jumped on top of the rock, she flipped threw the music on the mp3 player and found her "meditation" music. She pressed the button, folded her legs, kicked off her flip flops, closed her eyes and dared anyone to disturb her for twenty minutes.

_"Find a better place...find peace..." She thought_

Haruka smiled elbowing Mamoru in the side and pointing.

"Finding her better place" Mamoru laughed

Makoto growled at herself, she forgot to push repeat, it ended up on a song she had no desire to listen too. October Rain.

(AN- I do not own this song, Evanescence and their affiliates do! Oh and the lyrics are italicized!)  
_"I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again._

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry.

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again.

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love,  
My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love."

Who was she kidding? She was head over heels for Mamoru. No more denying it...no more running. A solemn tear fell down her face. She quickly wiped it away, hoping no one noticed. Indeed no one but Mamoru, who smiled.

Just as she started to settle back in, she felt an odd twinge of power. One that she hadn't felt in a long time. She stood up on the rock glancing over the tree tops. She saw the storm appearing as if it had stopped.

"USAGI!" Mako yelled

"What Mako?" Usagi replied

"What street does your mother live on?"

"Why?"

"Is it that way?" Mako pointed

"Yes...why Mako?"

"Call her, now!"

Haruka noticed the wind pick up. She quickly glanced over at Michiru. Haruka ran over to Makoto who gave her hand climbing up.

"That, I haven't felt that since Galaxia..." Mako pointed towards the swirling vortex

"That is a storm...a big, not natural storm" She stated

"The wind..." Haruka sighed

"The line's been cut!" Usagi wailed

"C'mon we've got to get over there!" Haruka shouted

They all ran the six blocks. When the arrived, half of the house was destroyed.

"Mom! Dad!" Usagi screamed running into the collapsing house

"Usagi..." She heard a voice

"Shingo, Chibi-Usa?" Usagi called

All the Senshi ran over to help. Shingo was clutching the young infant in his arms. They were about to remove him when a bolt of lightning nearly hit them. Followed by several others. Indeed this was no ordinary storm.

"Shit!" Haruka shouted

Makoto growled. Shingo knew they were the Sailor Senshi anyway, what would it hurt?

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make up!"

"Here hit someone your own size!" Mako taunted

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"

"Give us a shield?" She asked

The dragon appeared to almost nod. As the lightning bolts rained down, the dragon simply "ate" them.

"Should keep it busy for awhile.." Haruka laughed staring at the huge creature

Finally they removed the boy and the baby.

"Where are mom and dad?" Usagi asked on the verge of tears

"They went out to grab something to eat"

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. Grabbing her daughter.

"How do they know who we are?" Hotaru muttered

It was obvious this was the work of a new evil force.

"Care if he stays with us till my parents get back?" Usagi asked Rei who shrugged

They all walked back.

"Why don't we go in shifts to get some of guys' things. That way were not all out at the same time." Rei asked

"Sounds like a plan" Haruka said

"Alright who's lives close to one another?"

"Ami, Usagi and Seiya can go"

"Then Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Minako"

"Then Mamoru and Makoto"

They all nodded.

Ami, Usagi and Seiya started outside.

"Hey Usagi!" Mamoru yelled

"Yeah?" She asked

"Here...I wish you the best...no hard feelings..." He smiled

"Thanks Mamoru" She smiled giving him a hug

The Senshi looked bewildered.

"Soul searching!" Mako yelled at him

"What?" He asked

"What did you just do?" Minako asked

"Disillusionment..."

"Wait...a divorce?" Minako replied

"Yup..."

"Who gets custody?" Michiru asked

"It's not my baby, so I Usagi and Seiya do."

"WHAT?" Rei exclaimed

"Usagi put Seiya down as the father" He shrugged

"And you're not upset?" Haruka asked him

"No, I can't take happiness away from her...it would be wrong..."

They just stared mouth ajar. Makoto looked over at Rei and Minako who had on their "Cheshire" cat smiles. Minako patted her on the back and Rei winked.

Makoto rolled her eyes.

_"Hm...single...what are you thinking Mako? No...he's married...we'll I guess not now...but still, its Mamoru...you can't...or can I?" Her mind fought with itself_

-----------------------------------------  
The car ride was unusually silent. Mamoru kept smiling while he drove, Makoto kept looking out the window.

"No chance for me then? " He asked catching her completely off guard

"Hm?"

"I asked if I had a chance with you..."

"Oh...well...I dunno...I mean..."

"You don't have to give me an answer now..." He smiled

They arrived and took the elevator, also a silent ride.

She fumbled around with the keys, her face completely fuchsia. She had just realized, Mamoru wasn't married and they were living together. He laughed.

"Here" He said opening the door

"Thanks...a little jittery...I guess..." She blushed looking at him

He chuckled

"Any reason why?"

"Oh must be the storm...I suppose..."

"Storm? Ha very funny"

They walked in, she shut the door behind them.

"Well my stuff's already packed" He laughed. He had just gone earlier that day and retrieved his stuff, which Usagi already had packed.

"I'm gonna eat some of that left over Lo-Mien you made last night alright?" He walked into the kitchen

"Then why'd you come if you didn't need anything?" She asked

"Didn't wanna leave you by yourself."

"Oh alright"

She walked in to her room, grabbed her duffel bag and starting throwing some things in it.

She heard him rustling around in his room.

"Oh stop it, quit thinking about him, he's not interested...I think..."

"Oh and how do you know?"

She slowly spun around. He walked towards her.

"How long were you standing there?" She asked

"Long enough to know that you talk to yourself..." Her eyes moved from his face to his chest

"Where's your shirt?"

"'I'm changing it, well if I can find one..."

She blushed again

_"Do it..." She thought_

She leaned up kissing him on the lips. She dropped her bag and grabbed his face. He kissed her back, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He bumped her into the dresser, his hands feeling every curve of her body. He broke the kiss, trailing them down her neck and shoulder. He growled as she played with his hair. She laughed pulling him back up for a kiss, she returned his favor and kissed from his ear to the nape of his neck, driving him wild. He was surprised when HER hands started to wander. She managed to back him into the end of the bed and shoved him down.

"My, My" He muttered as she climbed on top of him.

"Sh..." She laughed kissing him again

He grabbed the bottom of her shirt lifting it off her head. It landed on the floor next to her bag. He could do nothing but stare in awe at the magnificent female specimen sitting before him. This, he thought, was most definitely every mans dream come true. After a few minutes, she let him have full access. He let out a small moan, as he tried undoing the zipper on her jeans. She continued kissing him, and tracing circles on his stomach and the waist of his jeans.

_"She is well...experienced in this area...thank God..." He thought to himself._

She pressed harder against him. Making his body almost quiver.

"Oh...Usa..."He let out a gasp

She stared at him. Lifting her head looking at him in the eyes.

"Mako, I didn't mean too, it slipped...I.."

She got up, huffed and put back on her shirt. He leaned to grab her.

"No Mamo...this won't work. I'll always be living up to her...always..." She stormed out of the room

He heard the door shut a few moments later. He knew when Usagi had this kind of a fit he left her alone. But for some reason, something was compelling him to go to her. He got up found a shirt and shoes, grabbed the keys and walked out the door. He walked down the stairs and out into the parking lot. Both of their cars were still parked.

_"Where did she go?...the park" He thought_

He strolled down the sidewalk. It started drizzling. He grunted. Then he saw her, leaning against a tree. He walked slowly up to her.

"Makoto..." He said.

"What?" She asked

"Listen to me..." He grabbed her shoulder, which she shrugged off

"I didn't mean it...I don't think that's what this is about anyway."

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"You did the same thing when you and Motoki were together, you finally got close and you dumped him saying it wouldn't work out...you never once said 'I love you' to him. Ever. How did you know it wouldn't work out? I know it's painful but you've got to try and move on"

"I don't know what you're saying..." She trailed

"Mako...I won't leave you, I promise. I want to be with you...I love you"

She turned staring at him. He saw the tears welling up in her eyes.

"But I don't think I can..."

"Then we can try...please Makoto...I'd do anything to be with you...that's all I want...is a chance. Please Makoto...please. I promise never to hurt you, I understand what it's like. You can trust me"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss.

"I lo.." she started but was cut off by a loud explosion. It sounded close by.

"We'll get back to that later." He smiled

She smiled back.

"Senshi" She got on her communicator.

"Trouble, near my place. Come asap!"

They all acknowledged.

Little did they know that this would be one of the roughest battles yet.

------------------------------------

Hope that was alright! Hehe not to explicit! Haha! I like reviews! And "Java" cookies lol! Yeah! You guys are the best! Oh and hope you enjoy the next few chapters! The Senshi are about to face one of their biggest challenges yet!...each other!

-Lady-D


	10. I'm Yours

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other characters and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

--------------------------------------------

"Hehe! Glad you guys liked the cliffie lol!"

"There for awhile I thought I was going to be burned at the stake!"

"I really appreciate all the fabulous comments!"

"You guys are great! tear"

"I think I'm gonna start doing a recommended reading at the end of each chapter"

"Like them, hate them, I love them!"

"Well Please R & R!"

-------------------------------------

The battle commenced when the Senshi arrived, and was not going well. As Artemis had explained, until the Senshi were truly united their individual powers would keep decreasing, as was the case now.

They were resorting to their "pre- Super" powers. The Outers' had no power from the talismans and the Inners were taking a massive beating. Sailor Moon looked frazzled and disoriented.

"USAGI!" Makoto yelled leaping pushing her out of the way. A mess of vines wrapped around Jupiter's torso, trapping her arms. She started gathering electricity.

"Don't you dare!" Sailor Mars exclaimed. Makoto huffed, struggling to free herself.

"Quit fighting Jupiter, I've got you" One of the youma laughed. Slowly the now four person youma team, starting picking off a few Senshi here and there. After a moment or two, they had captured; Neptune, Saturn, Jupiter and Venus. They had Neptune and Jupiter wrapped up and had encased Venus and Saturn in a sticky goop. One of the monsters held a dagger up to Neptune's throat.

"Give us what we want and we'll let them go" It smirked

"Not on your life pal" Mako barked. The youma laughed sending a wave of electricity down the vines, electrocuting Neptune and Jupiter.

"No, No Jupiter. Thunder and Water are opposites, don't want to hurt your comrade anymore do you?" Makoto sighed and quit struggling

"What do you want?" Uranus asked

"The child"

"NO!" Sailor Moon spat

"But we..." Rei started

"NO! Chibi-Usa is the future" Hotaru boldly stated

"So be it...this will be the Senshi's the last stand...we will return later" The youma stated. He, his followers and his captured Senshi disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Rei spat. They detransformed.

"What do we do now?" Mamoru asked

"Sit and wait I suppose" Haruka replied

-------------------------------------

"They are the reason for your pain Makoto..." A youma whispered in her ear.

The Senshi that were taken, were now in the youma's lair. It appeared to be a cave of some description. None of them could tell, the Youma's had used another chemical much like the previous one. All four females were chained against the cave wall, beaten half to death.

"Your family died because you were forced into Senshi-hood. They don't care about you, no one does. Take your frustrations out on them...it is the only way for the pain to stop..." She lunged at him, her blood hitting him in the face, he smacked her causing her head wound to bleed more profusely.

"Still have some spunk eh? Impressive, your friends are giving in much easier than I had anticipated..."

The Youma continued their brainwashing.

--------------------------------------

Haruka let out a deep sigh, it was odd being the only Outer left; she hoped this was temporary.

"What do you think there doing to them?" Usagi dared to ask

"Who knows..." Ami replied

Just as she finished they heard a noise outside followed by a bright light.

"Transformation may be in order" Luna whispered. They nodded, doing as they were told.

The Senshi walked outside to see the others standing before them.

"Minako, Makoto, Hotaru, Michiru! You escaped!" Sailor Moon started to rush towards them, but Uranus stopped her.

"All is not what it seems..."

"Ha! I see you've noticed are little modifications?" The one they called replied

"Odd how it easy it was to turn them, especially these two. Ticking time bombs..." He motioned to Saturn and Jupiter

"Turn them? What did you do?" Sailor Moon demanded

"Well let me demonstrate...her she is the reason..." He whispered in Makoto's ear.

"Darling, lets make this more interesting shall we?" He asked Neptune

"Neptune Dark Tsunami" She called

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Rei shouted. The two blasts hit, turning mostly into steam, but despite Mars' efforts they were still drenched and now feeling very vulnerable.

"Your turn" He laughed

"Jupiter Dark Double Thunder Dragon!" Makoto yelled

"Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus called, but nothing happened.

"What the?" She started but got engulfed lightning. The dragons tore threw the small group wreaking their havoc.

"Amazing she doesn't use those creatures more often...I quite enjoy them myself" He mused

"Now Children...get them!" He demanded

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Mercury Shining Illusion!"

"Mars Firebird Ignite!"

The attacks combined. The three grinned.

"Saturn Silence Wall" Hotaru whispered. Blocking the attack for her fellow Senshi.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

"Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

This time there was no defense. The attacks slammed into the awaiting Senshi.

"Why hasn't someone tried this before? Playing off others fears...it was so easy to make them this way, blame their anguish on the Senshi and wala!"

"You did what?" Sailor Moon shouted helping her fallen friends too their feet.

"Just like I said, I blamed all of their fears, anger, hurt, on you...this one alone has enough of that to turn five people away from the light" He laughed motioning towards Jupiter

"Finish them!"

Makoto immediately went for Usagi. Slipping past the other three Senshi. She took Sailor Moon by surprise, kneeing her in the stomach she raised her hand gathering electricity.

"No you don't!" Uranus shouted kicking Makoto in the face. She spun and dropped to the ground. Jupiter growled picking herself up off the ground and charging at Haruka. The electricity still cracked around Makoto's body. Uranus managed to block some of her attacks, but eventually let one slip by, and that was all Jupiter needed. She punched Haruka in the face and stomach, twisted her arm till she hurt a wonderful cracking noise, and finally kicked her in the face. Haruka lay there stunned a bit. Makoto smiled gathering more lightning. Just as she was about to throw it Mamoru tackled her sending both of them to the ground.

Uranus got up and watched as Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Jupiter started attacking each other.

"Why does it seem like there stronger than we are?" She asked Luna

"I'm not sure, but they most definitely are!" The Lunar Cat shouted in response

"Listen Usagi" Luna called

"Yes?" Sailor Moon replied still dodging the occasional attack

"I want you to focus on Jupiter and Venus right now...focus on lowering their power, you can control their individual strength if you focus"

"Haruka! Rei!" She called to them

"Yeah Luna?"

"I need you to hit Makoto and Minako with everything you've got, try and beat them down!"

The two nodded.

"Are you focusing?" Luna asked

Usagi nodded.

Immediately Jupiter and Venus noticed a difference in their power. Makoto tried to dodge the onslaught of attacks but couldn't muster up enough strength. She stumbled and saw Venus lying helpless on the ground.

Jupiter noticed Mamoru lying close to her, his body still smoking from her previous attack. She shook off the feeling of pity and ran after her target, Sailor Moon.

"Dark Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter shouted. The ball of electricity slammed into Usagi sending sprawling onto the ground. Jupiter strolled over to the blonde.

"Mako..." Usagi managed, her eyes filled with terror.

Jupiter started gathering electricity. She stared into Usagi's eyes. A dagger appeared in Makoto's hand.

"Finish her!" a youma yelled

Makoto thrust the blade down, stopping a few inches shy of Sailor Moon's heart. Jupiter's eyes widened, she dropped the blade and fell backwards. She crawled over to Mamoru.

"What have I done?" She whispered leaning over Tuxedo Kamen

"Nothing..." Mamoru replied

"I lo..." He started. He noticed her eyes changed from gray back to emerald.

"I'll be back..." Makoto leaned down kissing the injured man.

"You're you then?" He asked

"I suppose..."

"C'mon" Makoto lifted Minako up, Venus put her arms around Makoto neck. Jupiter ran past Haruka.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

Makoto cringed as she got hit with the ball of energy, both of the Senshi fell to the ground. Jupiter huffed, gathered what little power she had left and picked up the now unconscious Minako and ran for both their lives.

"STOP!" Mamoru called to Rei and Haruka, trying to get them to cease their assaults.

Mars and Uranus spun around.

"What is it?" Uranus asked carrying Hotaru in her arms.

"Mako's alright!" Usagi called after them

"What?" Haruka replied

"She started to try and kill me and then...didn't"

"Minako did the same thing..." Rei stated

"So did these two..." Haruka laughed as Michiru rolled her eyes

"So I guess we're closer than we thought?" Rei asked

"I'm not sure, but we need to work on unity...or we'll be dealing with these youma this time next year." Haruka stated

"Yeah, I think we need to get a few things in the open" Usagi nodded

------------------------------

"What have you been eating?" Makoto laughed still running with Minako

"Very funny...ouch" Minako sighed

"Sorry, do you want me to stop for a minute?" Mako asked

"No...ow...well I guess" Minako leaned down grabbing her bleeding leg

"Alright" Makoto continued along an alleyway stopping by a fence. Minako flopped down on the ground.

"Let me see your bow" Mako stated leaning down trying to help her fallen friend. Minako unwrapped the blue cloth from her fuku.

They both took the opportunity to de-transform. Makoto took the ribbon and wrapped it around Minako's wound.

"Rei's work?" Mako chuckled, referring to the burn marks on her legs.

"Yes...I think..."

"Do you remember what happened?" Minako asked

"Not really" Mako said finishing her make-shift bandage.

"Me either..."

They both were silent.

"Mako...will you promise not judge me?" Minako asked

"Why would I want to?" Mako smirked

"It's just...well...I think I may be pregnant...please don't hate me...I mean it's not like I wanted this to happen...and I d..." Makoto cut her off

"Don't worry about it, I won't hate you. It's alright..." Mako smiled

"But Makoto...I don't think I can do it..." Tears welling up in Minako's eyes

"Hey, hey, seriously don't worry about it. I live right next door. If you are, then I'll help you. You've got Motoki and me and Mamoru at least." Makoto smiled giving her friend a much needed hug.

"Thanks Makoto..."

"Oh well this would explain the morning sickness then..." Mako laughed

"Do you know for sure?"

"No...but I'm pretty sure..." Minako sighed

"How late are you?"

"About nine days..."

"Oh..."

"What I am I suppose to tell Motoki if I am? I don't think he wants to have a kid yet...what if he leaves me Mako...I..." Minako started to sob into Makoto's shoulder.

"Listen, he won't leave you. Motoki would be a great dad, and you would be a great mom..." Makoto reassured her

"You think so?" Minako looked up at her

"Yes I know so, now come on, I'm taking you back to the apartment, I'd rather not get shot at again..." Minako had to laugh at that

------------------------------------

Makoto managed to climb up the fire escape, trying to avoid any human contact.

"Did I leave the window open?" Makoto thought out loud

"Stay here a sec alright?" Mako told Minako who nodded.

Makoto climbed through the window. She glanced around, a few lights were on.

"Hey your home" She heard a voice

"Mamo? You scared me" She laughed

"I opened the window, I thought it was you coming up the escape...only Kino Makoto would climb a fire escape in the rain" He laughed

"Wanna help me get Minako?" She asked

"Oh...she's here...too bad...I was hoping to finish what we started earlier..." He smirked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What happened to Hotaru and Michiru?" Mako asked pulling away, heading for the window

"They're alright, seems that the youma didn't have you guys as under control as they would have liked"

"So are we still heading to Rei's?" She asked

"Yes"

"Care if we stop at the store first?"

"No...why?"

"I wanna cook for you all..."

"Did you say you were cooking for us?" Minako shouted from outside

Mamoru pulled her in.

"Yes I am..."

"Can we go over to my place first? Just the two of us?" Minako gave her a look

"Oh sure" Mako nodded

Minako headed for the conjoining door. Mako turned around and gave Mamoru a quick kiss on the lips.

"Be right back, female issues" He smiled and waved her on.

-----------------------------------

The two women sat in Minako's room waiting.

"How long has it been?" Minako groaned laying on the bed staring at the clock

"Nine minutes, you've got one more" Mako sighed

A few seconds later they heard a ding. Minako sat up and huffed.

"You go look...I can't..."

"Minako...I'm here for you alright...no matter what...go look" Mako urged

"Fine..."

The blonde begrudgingly walked into the bathroom and glanced down at the small item on the counter.

"MAKO!"

"What!" Mako ran into the room. Tears streaming down Minako's face.

"I'm not pregnant!" She shouted

The two did a small dance around the bathroom.

"How about I cook to celebrate?" Mako laughed

"Sure!" Minako wailed and ran into Makoto's apartment.

"Guess what Mamo? I'm not having a baby!" She laughed

"Oh really? Um...congratulations?" He laughed

"So? The store right?" Mamoru laughed

"Yes" Makoto nodded.

--------------------------------------

"Kami what are you cooking?" Haruka asked sniffing around Rei's kitchen

"Spaghetti...out" Makoto laughed shooing Haruka away

"Fine...meanie" The tall blonde laughed

Mamoru snuck in

"Hello dear" He snickered

"Wanna taste?" Makoto asked dipping her wooden spoon in the tomato sauce

"Wow that's really good"

"You think?" She tasted it

"I think it needs some salt"

"Maybe" He laughed tipping her chin up. He leaned in to kiss her when Minako and Rei barged in the door

"Whoops..." Minako chuckled

Makoto sent them both a glare.

"Almost done?" Rei asked

"Yes"

"Awesome!" The blabbering blonde squealed

After a delicious dinner, the Senshi sat down for a much needed talk. They discussed some issues, mainly the "Usagi-Seiya-Mamoru-Chibi Usa" problem. After a few hours all was well. Later that evening the Youma's arrived again, but were destroyed easily.

---------------------------------------------

One Month Later

"My word what all did you buy?" Mamoru laughed glancing in the backseat.

"Things honey, things" She chuckled

Mako had started her job at Mamoru and Motoki's restaurant one month ago, and already they were getting rave reviews. People were booking a week in advance to get in. Their restaurant was the new "Must-Go" place. Everyone loved Makoto's personality and even more, her food. A news article wrote that;

_"Kino Makoto is one of the Top chefs in Japan, if not the world. Her passionate cooking styles along with a fabulous "know you" personality make her our top pick for The Japanese Chef of the Year."_

Makoto thought it was a little creepy that she had only been on the job four weeks and was already getting nominated for awards. At the moment her and Mamoru had been out shopping, a good way to spend their day off.

He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"You should watch the road" She mused

"So I've got a question for you" Mamoru stated

"What?" She asked

"Are we official? Or still in the maybe stage? Or just "seeing" each other?" Mamoru laughed

"What if were none...you didn't even mention friends with benefits?" Makoto snickered. Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Well if that's the case I'm getting no benefits" He laughed

"I guess were official...just hope you don't catch any flack from anyone...or do you think we should wait and let everyone find out on their own?" Makoto thought

"Whatever you think is best" Mamoru sighed pulling into the parking garage.

They grabbed everything from the backseat and headed for the elevator. They sat at the door.

"What's in this bag?" He asked staring at the pink item she was holding, he didn't recall being with her when she got a pink bag.

"Um...things..." She blushed

"Things? More things?" He asked

"Aw...C'mon let me see" He lunged for the bag. She quickly moved away.

"It's for me to know and for you to maybe find out..." A devilish grin spread across both of their faces.

"Wait...pink bag..." He thought for a moment.

_Ding_

They both climbed inside.

"Please" Mamoru begged sticking out his lip

"Wouldn't you like to know..." She laughed

He smiled, grabbed her waist and pinned her to the door. He started placing hot kisses all over her neck and shoulders. Slowly he grabbed the bag from her possession, he leapt back glancing inside.

"You...are...were...will...wear this..." He asked his eyes wide

"Hehe...I said it was a secret for later" She said blushing snatching away the Victoria Secret bag.

"I don't know if I can wait till later..." He growled kissing her again. As the elevator stopped, the door opening and the two lovers fell out. They gathered themselves and their things continuing the hot kissing session. Mamoru couldn't keep his hands off Makoto's body.

"I've...got...to...open...the door...babe..." She huffed between kisses. She fumbled with the key and managed to unlock the door. She managed to drag him in and shut the door.

----------------------------------------

"Sounds like Makoto or Mamoru's home" Motoki noted the door closing

"Or both" Minako snickered

"I'm telling you...those two are not going to get together...I think" Motoki laughed

"I'll give Mako a ring and see where she is"

"I should call Mamoru...haven't talked to him for a few days...eh I'll wait till your off the phone...whenever that is" He chuckled

-------------------------------------

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"Don't answer that..." Mamoru begged her, slipping his tongue in her mouth

"It's Minako...it might...be Senshi stuff..." She muttered

"Hello" She gasped

"Whoa...am I interrupting?" The goddess of love laughed

"Sort...of...I think..." Mako managed, still trying to pry herself from Mamoru's mouth

"With whom?" Minako asked

"Someone..."

"I'm glad...you need someone...do I know this person?" She heard a man growl in the background

"Can I call you back...oh in twenty or so?" Mako giggled

"Yes dear...tell me how it went..." Minako chuckled

"Later"

"Later"

Makoto tossed her cell phone. She nearly tackled the man standing before her. She straddled him on the floor, pinning his arms against the carpet. She managed to get his shirt off. He felt around the back of her head and found the clip holding her tresses, and unclipped it.

"I like it better like that...and this" He grinned removing her shirt

---------------------------------------------

"Here..."Minako smiled throwing her blonde fiancé the phone

"Thanks"

--------------------------------------------

_Ring...Ring..._

"Oh don't answer it..." Makoto begged

"But it's Motoki...it could be business" She rolled her eyes

"Hello..."

"Hey Mamoru...what's up?"

"Not a lot...I've got someone over..."

"Oh really...who?"

"She's really...oh lord...at at...wait...nice"

"Sounds like it..."

"Can I...arg...stop...whoa...call you...oh Kami...back"

"Yeah buddy...no problem...have fun"

"Sure will...click"

Mamoru dropped his phone, and picked up Makoto running to the bedroom, both of them half clothed. He laid her on the bed and soon all of their clothes were strewn about the room. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah..." He leaned over digging around his nightstand for the item of his desire.

"Ha" He yelled grabbing the small square shaped package, and ripping it open.

"I'm yours..." She growled

"Glad you said that..." He moaned

-----------------------------------------

Motoki walked back to the living room. Both of the two blondes stopped as the heard an awful ruckus next door.

"Wow he is having fun..." Motoki laughed

Minako stared at him mouth gaping.

"Wait a minute...Mamoru is over THERE?" Minako asked

"Yeah...he said he has someone over...why?"

"Because Makoto is home, and said the same thing...and that's her bedroom..."

The two glanced at each other.

"Surely not...I thought you said..." Minako jumped as they heard a loud bang against the wall, followed by the moaning of two names.

"Well that settles it...ha ha...of all people..." Motoki laughed

"I knew they had a thing for each other..." Minako grinned

"Oh...no..."

"What?" Motoki asked

"The Senshi are coming HERE for a meeting...in 10 minutes..."

"Alright...you get Mamoru...you two stay over in Makoto's apartment, I'll grab her..."

Motoki nodded, cringing as they heard a loud thud.

----------------------------------

"Hot damn..." Mamoru gasped. Both lovers laying entwined in each others arms, laying on the floor.

"What?" She asked

"That was fabulous...no mind blowing...that electric thing...wow"

"I've never met a person who actually enjoys being electrocuted"

"But that was sensual electricity"

She laughed.

They both sat up when they heard a knock.

Makoto groaned and got up wrapping a sheet around herself. Mamoru managed to find his boxers and pulled them on. They both scooted to the conjoining door. Mako opened it.

"MAKOTO! THE SENSHI WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" Minako wailed

"Oh Kami...that's today isn't it..." Makoto ran into her room.

"Nice sheet by the way!" She laughed walking in.

"Hey Mamoru..." The Senshi of Venus snickered

"What?"

"What? I'm sure the whole building just heard you guys..."

"Oh...whoops"

Mako came flying out of the bathroom, jeans and a black tank top on, bra straps falling down and still pulling up her pants.

"Have you seen the bra I had on before?" She asked him

"Um...did you check the living room?"

"The living room?" Minako chuckled

"Don't have time...oh well. See you in a few?" Mako kissed him

"Sure, I'll come in the front...just for you"

"Bye"

"Bye you two" He laughed shutting the door.

----------------------------------

"Stays between us? I mean for now?" Mako begged

"Of course...?" Minako laughed

"You better straighten up a little better...this is so funny"

"Why?" Mako blushed still trying to fix her battered hair

"I dunno...Oh Motoki I think Mamoru's dressed he left the door open for you..."

"Alright" Motoki said from the other room

"I'll see you later alright" He smiled kissing her on the cheek

"Yep"

The two women flopped down on the couch.

"Here" Minako snickered throwing Mako a brush

"Thanks"

"Mamoru eh?"

"What?"

"I dunno just never pictured you two together...how was it?"

"Must you know everything...fabulous"

Both of them laughed.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door. Minako hopped up and grabbed it. All of the Senshi came in giggling and raving about something

"What's so funny?" Mako asked from the couch

"The people down stairs were talking about some couple on your guys' floor, said they could hear them downstairs" Rei laughed

"Any idea which room, surely you two must've heard it" Haruka mused

"I didn't really pay attention" Mako said, eye twitching.

As the Senshi continued to pinpoint where the couple may have been staying, there was another knock at the door. Mako leapt at the chance.

"I'll get it" She said. She nearly ran to the door. She turned the handle and got pulled outside

"Hello to you too" She smiled

"Do I look normal?" Mamoru asked

"Yeah I suppose" Mako laughed

"What?"

"The people downstairs were complaining of a couple on our floor"

"Our floor?" Mamoru asked eyes widening

"Don't worry, I don't think there suspicious...yet" He wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned up and kissed him. They both stopped when they heard gasps and chuckles. Makoto slightly turned and saw the door open, and all of the Senshi eyeballing them. Mamoru dropped her.

"So much for keeping it a secret" Makoto murmured still sprawled out on the ground. Mamoru extended an arm and helped her up.

"HA! It was you two wasn't it" Haruka joked

The two lovers turned a shade of crimson and stared at each other.

"WHAT? WAS IT?" Haruka yelled

"Now may be the time to run dear..." Makoto mused

"Haruka...now listen...please" Mamoru begged

The tall blonde smiled and ran after him.  
-------------------------------------------

I know this is kind of a short "filler" chapter, but I want to move on to the next one. The ending of the story will be interesting. It'll have three. The main one, and two "what if" situations. Of course I refuse to shed any light on this subject so don't ask, but believe me it will be GREAT! Also, after I finish the three endings you guys, may oh faithful readers, get to vote on your favorite ending, and that's the one I'll choose as the "main" one. Thanks for reading please review!

-Lady-D


	11. Life Ain't Always Beautiful

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other characters and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

I also do not own any of the songs used in this fic.

----------------------------------------

"Guys...guys...GUYS!" Makoto shouted at the giggling girls

"We're going on a D-A-T-E...nothing major" the Senshi of Jupiter whined, currently being attacked by all the Senshi in her own "dojo"

"Shush...Green or Brown?" Minako asked holding out two containers of eye shadow

"Green...we go on dates all the time...seriously it's not a big deal" Mako rolled her eyes, sitting on a stool in her bathroom

"BUT this is your one YEAR anniversary darling, _things _could happen" Rei laughed

"Things? What kind of things? Do you know something I don't?" Mako asked

"Well not really, we're just suspicious is all" Usagi chuckled

"Besides it'll be one of the last times we all go out, you know how it is..." Ami said referring to the fact that Setsuna was predicting the birth of Crystal Tokyo within the next year and a half

"True...but still...ow..."Mako hissed as Michiru continued fixing her hair

"Why don't you curl your hair more often" the sea goddess asked

"When do I have time?" Makoto laughed

"What are you wearing?" Minako shot

"The dress you MADE me buy the other day" Mako huffed

"The halter?"

"Yes mother" Mako snickered

"I was just checking"

"Now go get dressed, we'll wait on you" Minako smiled

Makoto again rolled her eyes, walked out of the bathroom and smirked at Haruka who could only laugh.

"Done with her?" Haruka asked the Senshi

"Not yet, she still has to change" Michiru laughed

The Senshi had been waiting for Mamoru to propose for months, but he hadn't they suspected he was going to tonight.

"Are the men still at my place?" Minako asked

"Yes, impatient they are..." Haruka laughed

They all wandered to Minako's apartment.

"We'll meet you there...give you some _alone _time" Usagi smiled at Mamoru

"Um...alright" Mamoru nodded

"See you guys there then?"

"Yup!" They all started squealing nearly running out the door.

"Good luck..." Motoki grinned. Mamoru gulped.

"Thanks..." Mamoru strolled over to there apartment

--------------------------------------------

"Babe, are you clothed?" Mamoru asked knocking on the door.

"Almost...damn zipper" He heard

"I can get it"

"I know...ha!" She opened the door. His mouth dropped to the floor.

"What?" She asked almost worried

"Wow...and I thought you couldn't get anymore beautiful..." He smiled

Makoto was donning a black halter dress, low cut, tight fitting with a large slit going up the right side. Michiru had curled her hair and put it up in a French twist, a few strands still hanging in her face and of course Minako's touch; a pair of strappy black sandals.

"Makoto...I um...need...too...ask" Mamoru stammered turning red

"You wanna go?" Makoto asked

"Uh...yeah sure. The rest of them our waiting on us at the restaurant."

"I thought they said they'd wait?" Makoto sighed

"Impatient" He laughed.

"Oh here" He said running into the next room.

"They're gorgeous!" She squealed. He handed her a bouquet of white lilies. She took two and broke then off, placing it in the pocket of his suit and the other in her hair.

"Oh you're wearing the earrings" He smiled. For a random six month anniversary present he had found a jeweler and bought her a pair of silver earrings with the symbol of Jupiter on them.

"Love em, and you!" She smiled

"Shall we then?" He motioned to the door. She went first. He grabbed an item off the end table placing it in his inside coat pocket, smiling in the mirror as he left.

--------------------------------------

Somehow Makoto had managed to get a table for just Mamoru and herself, but the Senshi had managed to get as close as possible.

"You're getting stared at" Mamoru laughed. Makoto turned around and saw all of the Senshi gawking.

"What do they want?" She chuckled

"Who knows...wanna dance till our food gets here?"

"I didn't know you danced?"

"I don't, but I will for you"

"I'll show you...that work?" She asked

He nodded, got up and helped her onto the dance floor.

_Sweet Words I want to give you_

_And I can't sleep _

_I need to tell you...goodnight_

She put her head on his chest. He leaned down and kissed her on the head.

"You can to dance" She laughed. He shrugged

_Your eyes are so blue_

_I can't look away_

_As we lay in the stillness_

_You whisper to me_

_Baby_

_Marry Me_

_Promise you'll stay with me_

_Oh you don't have to ask me_

_You know you're all that I live for_

_You know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you_

_Somehow I'll show you_

_That you are my_

_Night sky_

_I've always been right behind, you_

Makoto almost blushed. This song was screaming her name.

"Any reason you're blushing?" He snickered

"I'm not" She smiled

"Yeah...you definitely are" He grinned, tilting up her chin and kissing her.

_So many nights I've cried myself to sleep_

_Now that you love me_

_I never thought I would say this_

_I never thought it'd be you_

"So...I...um..."Mamoru stuttered, pulling the collar away from his neck

"Are you alright? You're flushed. Are you sick?" She asked brushing the hair away from his face

"No...No...just nervous..."

"About?"

"Nothing...dancing"

"Oh..." Makoto said disappointment dripping from her voice

"You don't have to" She said

"No, No! I want to, I'm just bad at it" He lied

A new song started to play

"Oh! I LOVE this song!" She squealed

"I can tell" He smiled

_Life Ain't Always Beautiful_

_Sometimes it's just plain hard_

_Life can knock you down _

_it can break your heart_

_But the struggles make you stronger_

_And the changes make you wise_

_And happiness has its own way of taking its sweet time_

_No life aint always beautiful_

_Tears will fall sometimes_

_Life ain't always beautiful _

_But it's a beautiful ride_

She felt him sigh.

"What's the matter?" She asked

"I really like this song" He shrugged

"Okay..."

"I don't know...it speaks to me"

"Becoming philosophical on me now?" She giggled

"No...no...just the moment...here now...you..." He shook his head

"Never mind"

"Alright" She laughed

_I get tired of walking all these lonely miles..._

_If I could wish for just one minute_

_I could see your pretty face_

_Yes I can dream but life don't work that way_

_No life aint always beautiful_

_But it's a beautiful ride_

That's when Mamoru decided.

"Makoto...you know I love you right"

She nodded giving him a weird look.

"I was just...I think...I couldn't imagine living one moment without you...you are my life, soul and my starlight. You were the light in my tunnel of darkness. And it scares me sometimes to think that I may or could lose you, every time we go out and fight. Kino Makoto would you..." Mamoru winced as he heard an explosion ring outside.

The other Senshi ran to them.

"Evil bastards" Makoto murmured

"Let's do get this over with quickly" She managed as they sprinted out the door.

"Senshi transform!" Usagi demanded

There were several youma. It seemed the closer Crystal Tokyo got, the stronger these monsters became.

"What the?" Haruka asked noticing her, Hotaru and Michiru detransformed.

At the moment Jupiter was sparring with a rather large Youma.

"Makoto! Watch out!" Haruka shouted. Makoto looked down as her fuku disappeared.

"Oh sh..." The youma smiled and swung. Makoto's body went sailing threw the air and into a parked car.

"What's happening?" Minako shouted as her fuku as well vanished

"I'm not sure!" Luna replied

"Mako...hey Mako" Haruka said tapping her younger counterpart on the face

Makoto groggily sat up.

"Whoo..." She managed

By now all but Sailor Moon were powerless.

"Listen to me Senshi. Gather your energy, and channel it to Sailor Moon. You'll only have moments after you transform so hurry!" The small white feline demanded

They did as they were commanded. Each one giving Sailor Moon they're planetary strength. Usagi sent a burst of energy into the surrounding area, destroying the youma.

"What was that?" Rei asked

"I don't know...but it's a scary thought only having one of you in action" Luna replied

Tuxedo Kamen detransformed as well. Mamoru strolled over to the somewhat shaken Makoto.

"You alright?" He asked glancing her over

"Yeah...I think"

"I'm going to make this simple..." He smiled getting down on one knee and reaching in his coat pocket

"Wha...What are you doing?" Makoto stammered

Minako poked Rei in the side.

"Ow that hurts...what?" Minako motioned towards Mamoru. The two snickered.

"Kino Makoto would you make me the happiest man in the galaxy? Will you marry me?" He grinned slipping the ring on her finger.

"What are you doing" Of course this was not the response he was hoping to get. She managed to recover slightly

"YES!" She screamed and kissed him

"Damn you...in front of everyone..." She half growled half laughed, tears freely flowing down her face

"Had to embarrass you...did a good job didn't I?"

"Hm...Chiba Makoto...nice ring,...yeah it'll work"

"Yeah" She smiled as it started raining. As the other Senshi ran under the restaurant overhang the two lovers stayed out in the rain.

"You like rain now?" She asked, slipping off her shoes.

"Yeah...I do." He leaned down and kissed her.

_...and happiness has its own way_

_of takin it's sweet time..._

-----------------------------------------

Alright! The next chapter will start the finale, it'll also be the starting point for ALL three endings. Thus the reasoning for the small chapter. I promise...it will be good! THANKS FOR READING! Please review! And again all flames, comments and suggestions are highly recommended!

-Lady-D


	12. Crash

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other characters and this story are property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

---------------------------------------

"Thanks to all my reviewers!"

"You guys are the best, you keep me writing and sane"

"Again this is the turning point in the story, it'll be very sad, I made a beta reader cry..."

"Please read and review!"

-------------------------------------

Euphoria...was the only word to describe what Mamoru felt. He and Makoto had been married for a little over a year and it was a proverbial "Eternal Honeymoon." Sure he'd read about these fictional relationships, never once did he think _he _would be living out one. The two had the day off, the Senshi had planned a meeting slash party on the beach a few miles from their house. Why they had bought a beach front house, he'd never understand. They drove by it once, and signed the papers the next day. Now he was lying on their bed, french doors open, with a wonderful breeze blowing in. He heard the bathroom door open.

"Waha!" Makoto screeched running and jumping on the bed. She smiled a wicked grin, sat on his lap and pressed her hand hard on his chest forcing him to lay still. She leaned down placing a passionate kiss on his mouth, he quickly returned the favor.

"Still no luck I take it?" Mamoru asked breaking the kiss

"You know how to kill a mood that's for sure" She groaned rolling over

"No...but hey Ami said "try-try-try" Makoto smiled

"Not that I'm complaining" Mamoru chuckled

The couple had been trying to conceive for quite a few months. Ami assumed it was probably scar tissue from all of Mako's monster "encounters", and said not to worry about it, unless things don't progress for over a year.

"Rei found out she's pregnant again...how on Earth they do it..." Makoto rolled her eyes

"Well I could tell you how" Mamoru mused. Mako rolled her eyes.

Again though? Child number three. Trying to catch up with Minako?" Mamoru snickered

"Maybe it'll help her marriage...poor Rei, she just can't seem to make things right with Yuuichirou, and he threatened divorce a few days ago. So maybe now he won't, at least I hope for her sake"

"I can't see Yuo doing that, at least I think" Mamoru shrugged

"It's not fair, I only want one or two. Ami has two, Rei has two and one on the way, Minako has four, Usagi has one and one on the way, Michiru and Haruka...well Michiru is having twins...where'd I go wrong" Makoto half laughed

"It'll happen. I'm enjoying trying though" He grinned

Makoto rolled her eyes. She leaned over kissing him again, and fiddling with the waist of his jeans. He looked at her a bit surprised.

"What? You're aloud to have all the fun around here?" She grinned, pinning him again. She slipped her hand in his back pocket, and found the object of her desire.

"I GOT IT AGAIN!" She squealed and ran off with his wallet

"Dang you! You cheated" He laughed and started chasing her.

It was a "sensual" game they'd developed, they would each try and steal something off the other person. Last time Mamoru stole Makoto's sweatpants.

He chased her around the couch finally pinning her to it. She smiled as he snuck his hand up her shirt. He leaned down slipping his tongue in her mouth, when the doorbell rang.

"Another mood killer...how the hell am I supposed to get pregnant around here?" Makoto muttered getting up.

She unlocked the door.

"Having fun? I could hear you laughing in my car" Haruka mused

"We were playing "get the wallet from Makoto because she's so sneaky" Mako laughed

"How are the babies?" Makoto grinned leaning down kissing Michiru's very large belly

"Big" Michiru smiled

"No more problems then?" Mamoru asked coming to the door

"Nope they're good to go"

"Great"

"Any luck?" Haruka asked

"No..." Mako pouted

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's bound to happen eventually"

"Yeah I suppose. Oh why you'd stop by?" Makoto asked

"We were just wondering if you wanted a ride. You didn't forget did you?" Michiru asked

"Nope, just hadn't paid attention to the time, eh I'll drive I like driving out by the beach" Mamoru laughed

"Alright. Why don't we follow you then? Were not sure exactly where were going" Haruka stated

"Sure!"

The two couples piled in their vehicles and drove off.

"I love you" Makoto smiled leaning over and kissing his cheek

"You're in a good mood today" He smiled checking his rear view mirror

"I've got you babe...Oh I've got you babe" Mako broke out into song, her feet dangling out the window

"In a really good mood today"

"Darn"

"What?" She asked

"Cop"

"You're not speeding..." Makoto told him

"I know, I just don't like them behind me...well Haruka"

Makoto sighed.

"Oh well just don't get pulled over I don't want to be late"

"I won't dear" He leaned over planting a kiss on her forehead

They stopped at the only stoplight for miles. It turned green. He eased on the gas, making sure to obey the speed limit. He had made it half way through the intersection when it happened. Haruka, Michiru and even Makoto saw it, but it was too late. A car sped through the red light slamming into Mamoru's passenger side. The vehicle rolled instead of spun, after five or six it stopped on its top, tires still spinning.

"Oh Kami" Haruka sputtered, she tossed Michiru the phone.

"Call an ambulance" Haruka jerked off her seat belt and ran over to the overturned vehicle. She lay down on her stomach by the passenger side door.

"Mako...Mako...MAKO!" Haruka called.

The tall blonde slowly managed to get her arm through the mangled car door and feel for a pulse. It was weak but there nonetheless. Immediately the police officer who had been following them, ran to the other vehicle. The man who hit them was relatively unscathed and the officer placed him in handcuffs, nearly throwing him onto the ground.

"Makoto you've gotta wake up" Haruka continued. This was, to her knowledge, one of the only situations where a seat belt was a hassle, it was keeping both of them upside down and out of reach.

"DAMNIT" She shouted, she kept trying to either pry open the door, or at least free Makoto, neither was working. She left the passenger side and traveled to the drivers' side. The door wasn't quite as bad. She at least managed to turn the engine off. Just as she did this a few cars drove by.

"Oh my..." Ami started

"That looks like...oh dear god..." Rei finished rolling down her window trying to get Minako's attention

"Is that Mamoru's car?" Minako shouted. Staring at the mangled vehicle.

"Oh know...yeah it is" Motoki stopped, got out and ran. Soon all of the Senshi were on the scene, all crying and gasping. Motoki and Haruka had switched places, Haruka was still trying to free Makoto and couldn't get to the buckle. She finally decided to slide in through the window, despite the broken glass and twisted metal. Haruka almost lost it, Mako was covered in blood, her hair was stuck to her face and she was black and blue all over. The blood was slowly dripping down her neck, head and down into what was now the floor but previously the roof.

"Haruka, is she conscious?" Ami managed

"No, at least I don't think so"

"What about Mamoru" She asked

"Sort of, he's moving a little" Motoki popped his head over the bottom "top" of the car

"See if you can talk him into getting himself and Makoto undone." Rei said voice trembling, holding Minako's head. She was currently sobbing into her shoulder.

"Is...Are..." Usagi couldn't even speak

"Where is the DAMN AMBULANCE?" Haruka shouted obviously stressed and emotional.

"Listen to me Michiru, don't get worked up. We can't have you go into labor yet" Ami tried comforting the emotional sea maiden

"Please...Ruka...if Hotaru stops by...don't let her see"

"I won't dear, Ami's right you need to calm down" Haruka kissed her

"Haruka!" Motoki shouted. The Senshi of Uranus ran over.

"I think Mamoru's gonna try and get them loose" Motoki pointed. Mamoru was trying his best to reach Makoto. His mind was spinning and his leg hurt to bad to move it.

_"What have I done?" _He asked himself. Staring at his wife, covered in blood.

"Listen to me Mamoru, we've got to get both of you out of here..." Haruka started

"Switch me spots" Seiya called to Haruka

"Now if he manages to get Mako out, you've gotta make sure she doesn't break her neck when he lets go. So just hold her head and try and keep it steady" Seiya stated.

"Same for you"

Both of the blondes nodded.

Makoto could hear noises. She opened her eyes and winced. She managed to look to her right and saw Haruka.

_"Why am I upside down..." _She thought

"Mako...hey AMI she's awake...sort of" Haruka shouted. Ami ran over, crouching down.

"Mako listen to me...you need to...undo your seatbelt so we can get...you out." Ami stammered, her emotions getting the better of her seeing her fellow comrade in her current condition

Her facial expressions read pain. Makoto looked at them, she's was dazed and confused and didn't know what they were talking about. She felt around for a buckle and arched in pain when she moved her legs.

"We've got to get her out now..." Ami told Haruka who had her hands under Makoto's head.

Haruka nodded, noting the blood running down her own arms.

Finally Makoto managed to grab her seatbelt and undo it. Haruka gently lowered her down. Mamoru looked over.

"Ma...Mako..." He managed trying to grab her. Tears welling up in his eyes as he finally got a hand on her, he brushed the blood off her face.

"Now pull her out as gently as you can...Seiya come and help her. You need to try and move her head and neck as little as possible" Ami demanded

They pulled the battered Senshi of Jupiter out of the mangled wreckage.

"We've got to get her to a hospital now" Ami said

"Oh Kami" Minako managed and started to cry again

There was blood everywhere, Haruka wasn't sure what was bleeding and what wasn't, to make it worse Makoto was semi-conscious and groaning obviously in a lot of pain. This of course was tearing out Haruka's heart. Not five minutes before, she was happy, healthy and smiling, and now...

Motoki crawled through the passenger side and managed to get Mamoru out of the car. Just as he emerged the ambulance pulled up and immediately the two were loaded onto stretchers. Ami climbed in flashing her Tokyo General name badge.

"Meet us there!" She shouted and closed the door.

Haruka flopped down on the ground beside her own vehicle. A stray tear falling from her face. She glanced down at her hands and arms, covered in blood. None of which was her own. No one was moving, this seemed surreal.

---------------------------------------------

Haruka walked back to her seat in the waiting room. That was the fifth nurse that she had threatened. Technically speaking no information could be released because none of them were family, but they were confident Ami would tell them something. Haruka angrily got back up and started pacing.

"You know what! Makoto doesn't have any family Dammit! Were the only people she's got. That goes for Mamoru too. At least you can tell me if they're still alive!" She shouted banging her fists on the counter.

Motoki managed to drag the infuriated Senshi back to her seat.

"Try and calm down...I know it's hard but Ami'll show up soon...I hope...keep calm for Michiru, Hotaru and the babies alright" Motoki gulped

Haruka nodded, glancing over at Michiru and Hotaru who were asleep. Hotaru's head laying on what little of Michiru's lap remained.

"Did you see her? I didn't even recognize her. The bastard that hit them better rot in jail" Minako growled.

"Guys" Ami came through the doors.

"What have you found out?" Rei asked

She let out a sigh.

"They're both in really bad shape. Mamoru's lost it...not a whole lot of damage done. It'll be awhile before he can walk on his leg though, he sustained a serious head injury I think it's causing him to go a little wacky, I'll explain later. Makoto's unconscious again, her pelvic bone was crushed, along with the socket. She dislocated her elbow and shoulder and smashed her collar bone. Broke several ribs, and cracked her hip. Along with some pretty nasty internal bleeding. Her head looks pretty bad, she hit it off the dash and cut it on debris, at least were assuming. Really nasty lacerations all over. The next few hours will be critical. They're both in the ICU. You can't see them yet, still too unstable. However, when they are well enough to see I'll let you guys know. I'm guessing in the next five or so hours. Makoto will be in surgery in a few minutes, so that's where I'll be if you need me." Ami stated

"Thanks Ami" Usagi responded

"Not a problem guys. I'll be back in a few hours" They nodded and she walked away

It was going to be a long night.

---------------------------------------------

The next chapter will be the beginning of ending "A", or the main ending (at least for now) will probably be three or so chapters. Again, all flames, comments and suggestions are WELCOMED! Thanks for reading, please review!

-Lady-D


End file.
